


Bits And Bobs of Code Geass

by Gloomiebunny009, Love_Psycho



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Alien Biology, Alternate Universe, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Random Ficlets, Symphonia AU, Time Travel, fem!Suzaku - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2019-08-10 03:04:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 21,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16462166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gloomiebunny009/pseuds/Gloomiebunny009, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Love_Psycho/pseuds/Love_Psycho
Summary: A collection of little ideas and writings we've done for Code Geass that currently don't have a full fic but one day might. Or just are short and fine as they are, so are put here for convenience sake. Each chapter is its own thing so if you like a particular thing, please comment on THAT chapter.Current ficlet: More Monster AU aka last minute Mermay





	1. Monster AU

**Author's Note:**

> As the summary says this is just a little collection of short fics. I (Love Psycho) started posting a lot of little things on Tumblr and I mentioned to Gloomiebunny that if I got past a certain amount I'll make an AO3 fic out of them.
> 
> Well guess what? I did and here it is. This is also for GB's short fics so you'll see those soon enough.
> 
> If you want in depth answers to questions about the AUs and ideas I have here, hit me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/LovePsycho1st).

The slap of wet flesh on tile, rings out in the sudden silent, eyes narrowing as the muscular boy approaches the more slender boy, harsh words issuing forth from an angry mouth,

“You are just some filthy Eleven  _lover_  aren’t you?”

Lelouch narrows his eyes and glares, not visibly looking away from the bully approaching him. Derick Copperton is big, part of the football team, and has two of his flunkie friends just behind him. Around them are the rest of the class, frozen in shock at the confrontation that escalated to this point.

It is gym class, specifically one of the swimming lessons. Lelouch has a medical exempt from it due to his allergy to chlorine, but he still showed up today.

The reason is one Kururugi Suzaku, who is frozen behind Lelouch, glancing between him and the rest of the school, torn between stepping in between the confrontation or backing away so as to not escalate things.

The teacher is, unfortunately, gone due to an incident with another student forcing him to run off to get said student to the medical wing. Lelouch is half cursing that foolish reckless idiot in the back of his head, as things wouldn’t have gotten to this point if the teacher was here. Even if the teacher isn’t much better than most Britannians, he would have stopped such actions before they got to this point.

Lelouch lifts his chin and does not flinch as Derick steps closer again. “You are the one attempting to start a fight. I am merely trying to stop one.”

Lelouch had stepped in before Derick could throw the first punch. Not because Suzaku  _can’t_  fight for himself – he really can and Lelouch knows that well – but because he  _wouldn’t_. Suzaku would mutely accept being knocked on his ass for his own stupid reasons and Lelouch can’t  _stand_  that.

Derick growls, reaching out to grab Lelouch’s collar. Suzaku finally moves, trying to stutter out a protest, but the flunkies get in the way and Suzaku hesitates for a key moment.

“You are just some whiny pretty boy. You fucking the Eleven?” Derick hisses and Lelouch’s eyes blaze, his left eye burning and reminding him of his Geass. Then he’s being lifted up and Derick says something about teaching him a lesson before he’s flung in the air and Lelouch only has a moment where he is clear in the air, before he crashes down into the pool.

It’s automatic, when entering water, for Lelouch to open his mouth and breathe. Especially when tossed with such force that he’s practically knocked silly.

But it’s not the right water, he feels the chlorine burning him and he’s choking, trying to claw his way to the surface and force back the transformation even as everything hurts.

“LELOUCH!”

* * *

Suzaku is cursing himself, pushing aside the student in his way, even as Shirley starts yelling and Rivalz tries to push through the crowd. It’s just a step, two, and suddenly he’s diving straight into the pool, briefly grateful it’s the deep end.

The water is cold, Suzaku forcing his eyes open despite the sting of the chlorine and he’s immediately looking for Lelouch. He’s sinking, flailing about, Suzaku catching a brief glimpse of scale before it is forced back.

It’s just a push, two, and Suzaku has his arms around Lelouch, pushing him up. Lelouch briefly strikes him across the chest but it’s fine, it doesn’t hurt too much even as it knocks the air from his lungs. But he’s on the surface and can breathe, even as he starts dragging Lelouch back to shore.

Screams get out as a girl notices Lelouch’s condition; a red rash is raising on his flesh all over the place where his uniform doesn’t cover him, and he looks pale, even as Suzaku places him on the ground and taps his face, hoping…

Lelouch coughs out water and moans. Derick steps back, stunned by the blood that is mixed in the water, at the red marks starting to bleed.

“Does anyone have any towels can be used?” Suzaku asks quickly, already stripping off Lelouch’s uniform at least on top. “He needs to get the chlorine off him.”

Shirley is there suddenly, two thick and fluffy towels in hand, before she collapses next to Lelouch. “Is he…?”

“He wasn’t in long…” Suzaku removes Lelouch’s shirt and sets to carefully drying him off. Rivalz is yelling about calling the nurse, shoving people away from crowding over Lelouch and Suzaku. Lelouch slowly opens his eyes, blinking up at Suzaku.

Suzaku notices when Lelouch reaches up a hand – one bleeding from the rash – and runs a hand over his cheek. He glances down, sees Lelouch smile, before dropping unconscious once again.

The school nurse arrives at that point and starts barking orders, while Suzaku trembles and shakes.

“What…what the fuck was that?” Derick suddenly blurts out, as the area starts to clear and Lelouch is lifted on a stretcher. He glares at Suzaku. “What the hell did you–”

It’s not logical or right.

But Suzaku punches him, thoughts on how fragile and weak Lelouch seemed then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaah the Monster AU. One day it will be a rather large fic. I jokingly consider it in my head "the AU where Suzaku's ridiculous human abilities make sense" as the plan is he's one of the four main monster characters within that AU.
> 
> The scene above is more a prototype for what I want to do with the AU. Likely will never be used in the main fic but it allows me to show a bit in that regard. Like mermaid Lelouch and how chlorine bad for mermaids.


	2. Monster AU 2

There are four kinds of monsters in the world. Lelouch has known this for a long time, grew up knowing it. There are Nymphs, of Earth, Firebirds, of Fire, Harpies, of Air, and Mermaids, of Water. All monsters are connected to the classical elements and have some kind of ability to use said element, along with other magic.

Lelouch is a mermaid. He gets it from his mother.

The thing about mermaids is that their special lungs let them breathe both air and water. Most of them fall squarely in the middle, perfectly comfortable breathing air and water both without any difficulty.

Sometimes though, there are mermaids that lean towards one or the other. For those that breathe best air, though they are adept underwater are even more impressive on land with their capabilities to the max. Then there are others that are best suited underwater, find themselves very graceful in that element and instead flounder on land due to struggling to gather the oxygen necessary when exerting oneself.

Lelouch finds it very unfair that, though his mother is of the former, he is of the latter. Especially as his mother married a human and thus restricts over 70% of his time on land. The fact said human is the Emperor of Britannia makes it worse as both Marianne and Lelouch have to conceal their mermaid natures 80% of the time.

Lelouch also finds it unfair that Nunnally lands in the small percentage (26.3% if precise) of human-monster pairings which take after the human with only traces of the blood line inert within her. She'll never really see the world the same way Lelouch does and Lelouch thinks it's a terrible thing for his sister to never get to truly enjoy what it's like to be a mermaid.

When he tells this to his mother, she laughs, braiding his hair while they lounge in the artificial lake built for them in the Aries Villa they live in, filled with natural water and thus pleasant for the two of them to be in. “Aah, but people who can see the world differently than you are precious treasures Lelouch. That helps open your eyes to seeing more of the world yourself. Besides, you love your sister anyways yes?”

Lelouch nods, because Nunnally is his sister and a dear girl. She'll always be important to him, he knows it.

“Then it's fine that she's human. You'll just have to protect her from others in your place. Us monsters will always be stronger than humans.”

And Lelouch accepts that because if his mother says that, that is true. Humans do fear monsters after all and why not? Humans are weak in comparison. But Lelouch watches the Knights fight and knows that not all humans will immediately fall to monsters.

He wants to asks his mother how to handle such humans, plans on it and carefully considers how to best talk to her in between casually crushing his older half-brother Clovis in chess, wants to know how he can make up for his lack of physical ability on land so he can protect his sister.

But she's murdered before he can ask her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This little bit I never posted to tumblr but I had it saved in a file so decided to show it. It's a prototype for the intro to the Monster AU, giving a bit of quick exposition before I jump into the meat of things. Like how Lelouch is STILL a wimp on land. But if you attack him in the water your dying will better be up to date.
> 
> I'll likely highly edit this up before I start the real Monster AU.


	3. Swan

Lelouch clutches the cloak closer around him, shivering slightly in the night air. He glances up, anxious, at the building above him, but sees no lights. He watches for a moment, then sighs in relief and slips out further into the night.

He should be sleeping, he knows he should, what with high school starting tomorrow. He will have a busy day and he's already 98% certain that Milly will be forcing him into her student council. The remaining 2% is of the worry that Milly will do something else just to tweak his nose and enjoy his paranoia.

But for whatever reason Lelouch is restless. Restless enough to pull out the special cloak his mother gave him. The one she kept secret from everyone except him once he was old enough to understand.

Something prickles his eyes for a moment, but he shakes it off, stepping further into the false wilderness that surrounds this section of the school. Some of the school clubs use it for activities, but for Lelouch's purposes it's clear at night.

Stepping in deeper, making his way by moonlight through the forest, he comes across the fake lake that lies within. Nicely ornamented with reeds and even some fish within. Lelouch stands on the edge, hesitating, even as he toes off his shoes and shivers a bit at the cool rock that borders it. He glances up at the sky, at the full moon, then at the cloak around him. He runs a hand over the black feathers that decorate it, a bitter smile on his face. He remembers the first time his mother showed it to him, told him how it came into existence. Showed off her own cloak, the one that was buried with her.

Lelouch frowns, a bit bitterly, as he glances back and wonders if Nunnally has one hidden somewhere in the palace. He never found it before they were exiled but he doesn't even know if it would be of use to her with no legs.

He then sighs, shakes his head, and flips the hood of the cloak on even as he tugs on the part of him that ties him to the cloak, even as he steps into the lake. The change comes over instantly, feathers embracing him and the chill of the lake water immediately disappearing. Lelouch lets his body slide into the lake, webbed legs paddling quickly as he ruffles his wings and flexes them. He's black, very black, he knows that well from what his mother told him, with a red beak and eyes as purple as they normally are.

He lets out a breath and settles into the swan form, letting the nature of it sooth over his worries. He glances up at the sky and then eyes the distance the lake allows him. Some careful consideration, running the numbers in his head, and Lelouch nods. There is enough for a flight, one flight of freedom.

Then it's back to bed and normalcy. Back to lying and dying.

But for now...Lelouch will _**fly**_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another idea that randomly popped into my head. I decided to write it up and post it to tumblr on a whim. Swanmaiden AU yaaay! This version is slightly edited up compared to the original tumblr post.
> 
> Swans are an animal motif I'm fond of, since they are both graceful and elegant but also territorial and vicious. That contrast is something I'm very interested in.
> 
> Lelouch is a cat as another animal motif, but I tend to associate that with more light hearted fluff or even comedic ideas. Swans are for drama.


	4. Chosen

Lelouch fiddles with the pill container in his hand, staring at the instructions printed across the label in tiny print. _Take one per dosage, two four hours later if it does not take effect._ His left eye flares, static making the world blurry, and pain shoots through his head, along with voices and screams. He presses his free hand to his head and fights the urge to potentially kill himself with an overdose.

Just before he gives in, a delicate hand plucks the bottle from his hand and the smell of pizza wafts over him. Lelouch looks up, seeing C.C. standing nearby, tossing the bottle up and down in one hand while she finishes a slice of pizza in another.

“The masses practically worship Zero. The Chosen of the Goddess they say.” C.C. drawls out, in between bites of pizza. “How would they think to see you now?”

Despite the cold words, her golden eyes look worried, flickering over to look at the bandages wrapped around Lelouch's left forearm, covering up the mark he got when a child and fell into the old temple. Lelouch clenches his now empty hand into a fist, taking in a deep breath.

“Most people don't know what being chosen really means.” Lelouch manages a chuckle, though it is humourless. “Most people don't even know who Zero is. What he is. For all they know he's a spirit or Eidolon himself, not just a mortal channel to the heavens.”

C.C. sets down the bottle, finishes off her pizza, and wipes her hand on her skirt before reaching out to give Lelouch a gentle touch, holding his head in her own and pressing hers to his. Her own mark flares on her head and the pressure on his head fades away. “It's always the worst at this point. But if you can survive the pressure and spirits, you will make it.”

Lelouch closes his eyes. “I sure hope so...was it this bad? This loud, unending pressure of words and feelings?”

C.C. hums pulling back a bit, considering the boy before her. He looks thinner than ever, pale and with bags under his eyes. He'll have to break out the makeup kit to hide it when he heads to school, unless he wants more questions than he can withstand. “I can't be sure. It was very long ago. However, I think you got the worst. Then again, you were chosen in a time of war instead of what prompted my choosing. That could effect how the Other World impacts you.”

Lelouch's lips twist into a bitter smile. “Likely. So it leads back to my father again, doesn't it? Him and his goals.” He thinks of the Thought Elevators, thinks of old temples and things best left undisturbed by the people of today. He remembers an expressionless, beautiful face, and a woman's voice ringing out **“You, I shall take as my own hand.”** before his left arm erupted into pain.

“Hm. Well, you best try to get some sleep.” C.C. settles on the bed, bouncing a bit on it and gives him an expectant look.

Lelouch's smile turns more genuine, shaking his head, and stands up from his desk, taking what little steps are needed to get to the bed. “You know, it's things like this that have everyone thinking you are Zero's Mistress.”

C.C. sniffs, rolling over to curl up on her side even as Lelouch slides in himself, pulling the blanket over the both of them. “They are fools. Like I would have interest in such a child.”

Lelouch rests his head against C.C.'s back, smelling the strange flowery smell she always has despite not having any perfume. “If they knew you first met me as a baby what would they think?”

“They wouldn't believe it.” C.C. says, though does not move. “But then again, they don't know what being the Goddess's Chosen _means_.”

Lelouch closes his eyes, hearing the song of the Other World. He thinks he can hear the crying of Amaterasu tonight which does not mean pleasant dreams. “No. No they do not.”

And tries to get some sleep, no matter the dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another one that just smacked me in the face and I wrote up because I didn't want to lose it. Started expanding on things immediately and one day this will be another epic long fic. Well, not as long as the Monster AU probably will be but this will get big.
> 
> Magic and drama and destiny. Always fun that.


	5. Thoughtful Clothing

“I have something for you.” C.C. says, once they are alone.

Lelouch, still reeling from the regaining of his memories, merely grunts, focusing on the cameras and figuring out the plan of attack. C.C. pokes his shoulder once, twice, thrice...

“What is it--?” Lelouch stops, seeing what C.C. has neatly folded up in her hands.

It's the Zero suit. But not the old one. No, it's the new design Lelouch created over the time of his rebellion a year ago.

Instead of a jumpsuit, it's a more proper outfit, with a separate top that divides into coattails, a little more fancy embroidery and a more fancy cravat included. The cape is the same, just a new one that wasn't destroyed by Suzaku's rough actions arresting him – Lelouch tries not to think of that, think of Suzaku's heavy weight, of Charles's gaze and Geass, and how vulnerable and scared that made him – but the rest...

“C.C.?” Lelouch reaches out to gentle touch the Zero suit. “How did...?”

“My, I'm allowed one or two secret talents, yes?” C.C. teases him with a smile. Lelouch takes the outfit from her and looks it over. It's exactly as he designed it a year ago, having finalized the design in the lull before attacking Tokyo. He had hoped back then to wear the new outfit, the improved design, when they had established a new Japan. After his victory.

“I even managed to find a way to get the helmet created again.” C.C. adds, holding out the mask of Zero with a strange smile on her face as she almost seems to pet the helmet.

Lelouch softens, a small smile on his face. “I don't say this often...but thank you C.C. This means a lot.”

C.C. nods, understanding in her gaze. “I know.”

Lelouch then has a thought, a perfect idea. “However, it looks like I won't be the first one to wear this.” He holds back the outfit for C.C. “I'm going to need an alibi. There is both Villetta and Rolo to consider, as well as the operation that keeps watch over me.”

“Hmmm...so you have a plan already.” C.C. shifts her hold on the mask, taking back the outfit. “You truly are the only one worthy of being called Zero.” She teases him.

Lelouch merely smirks and turns back to the screen, the smirk fading as he considers his options here and how best to escape from Babel Tower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little ficlet I wrote up. Only one that does not tie into a new story. It's more a quick glimpse into what I see happening in canon, a little side story. This has also gone through quick edits compared to the tumblr version.
> 
> I really love Lelouch and C.C.'s relationship. I really do.


	6. Nicknames

Lelouch vi Britannia knows he’s not supposed to hit girls. That is something his mother instilled in him as he grew, telling him many times that he’s supposed to be a gentleman…a prince. And princes do not hit girls.

But ever since he’s arrived in Japan, Kururugi Suzaku has been testing his limits…

“Hey Ruru-chan, wait up!!”

Lelouch feels the familiar rush of annoyance and anger take hold in his chest every time he’s encountered this girl in the past month. Compared to when they first met, it’s a lot better of course. She doesn’t beat him anymore so that’s a good step forward. But for whatever reason she’s latched on to this _stupid_ nickname she decided to give him on her own, and will not stop using it!

“My name is Lelouch!” He snaps as he turns glaring at her, his fist instantly gripped into fist. “Stop calling me that and say my name properly!”

Suzaku stops for a moment, staring at him blankly before that bratty little smirk comes to her lips. “Why? Your name has no many Ls so it’s to hard to say; Ruru-chan is easier.”

“Because I don’t like it!” Lelouch huffs feeling his cheeks heat up. “It too…too…”

“Girly?”

“Shut up!! I’m not girly!!” Lelouch instantly snaps at that, his face going totally red while the girl giggles. He hates how happy she is to get under his skin again every day. Now he’s starting to wonder if her punching him was better than this stupid teasing…Gosh he hates her so much…If she wasn’t so nice to Nunnally now then…

“Well if you don’t like my nickname so much why don’t you teach me how to say your name right?” Suzaku pips up rolling her eye as she starts to walk past him. “Your sister is waiting for you right? You can teach me there.”

“Huh?” Lelouch blinks at the empty space where Suzaku had once been. He quickly turns around to see her heading towards the shed, easily leaving him behind. “W-wait are you serious?”

“Mmmmm maybe? But I still like Ruru-chan better.”

She grins at him, wide and full of joy. Lelouch stares for a bit as the word cute runs through his brain for just a brief second. Until he realizes what she said and huffs one more time. Maybe he should have stayed in the shed today…then he would have avoided her…

“You’re so annoying you know that?”

“Yeah whatever, I’ll race you to the shed! If I win I get to hug Nunna-chan first!”

“W-wait what!? No, I won’t let you touch my sister!!”

Before he knows it Suzaku’s too far ahead, running as fast as she can. Which to him is…scary fast. Despite this Lelouch pushes himself forward, making his legs go until they burn. It’s only when he reaches the shed (losing at that) when he realizes what she called his sister and really starts to wonder what is with this girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey here's my first entry into this. I'm not as active as LP but I'm trying to write more lately. This I wrote up a few months ago, just kind of hit me after LP talked about Lelouch getting the nick name "Ruru-Chan" with Suzaku and decided to do my own spin with it. Little fem!Suzaku is giant brat like her male counter part and it's so much fun to write. Lemme know what you think in the comments please!


	7. Periods

“Papa, can I talk to you?”

Genbu sighs as he press his cellphone to his ear with his shoulder when he feels his daughter tug at his shirt. “Hold on Kirihara, Suzaku what do you need? If it’s a ride to your friend’s house then don’t worry about it.”

“N-no that’s...that’s not the problem papa. I really need to talk to you.” Suzaku’s head ducks down as she keeps her hold on his shirt. Even at thirteen she’s still so much smaller than him, especially today with the way she holds herself.

“If you can’t tell me then I don’t have time for this.” Genbu moves, easily pulling away from her grip. “Sorry about that, anyways Kirihara I need to speak to you about a few things. Mostly an economic plan I think you’d have a good opinion on and a few other things.”

He hears Suzaku sigh as her footsteps follow after him, easily keeping behind him.

“No, seriously papa, I need to talk to you.” Suzaku shakes her head as she stops behind him.

Genbu grunts out an apology to Kirihara before he takes his phone from his ear and stares down at her. “Well make it quick then. I’m late as it is, and I don’t have time to mess around. I have to get to work.”

“It’s...I-it’s not something that can be fast.” Suzaku says, her cheeks going a bit red. “Papa, please..”

Genbu looks down at her watching the way she fiddles with the hem of her PJ’s shirt. Which makes him grunt, she should be dress by now. It might be summer, but his daughter is not the lazy type. He turns to look at her, lowering his phone from his ear.

“If it’s not something that can be quick we can talk about it after dinner when I get home.” Genbu tilts his head a bit. “Besides, why are you still in your Pajama’s? It’s almost noon, and I thought you were going to your friend’s at one?”

“I well...I just...Some s-stuff happened and I...Papa I _really_ need to talk to you.” Suzaku’s head dips down just a bit more as her grip on her shirt tightens. “It’s really important...”

“If it’s so important then spit it out. I don’t have time to play around.” Genbu sighs as he goes to turn around.

“N-no It’s...papa please...” Suzaku looks up at him panicked and takes a step forward. “It really can’t wait!”

“Then what’s the problem?” Genbu’s voice begins to rise, he has no time for this.

“ **I got my period!!** ”

A tense silence stretches between the two as Genbu feels his stomach drop, while Suzaku’s face turns a bright red. She covers her face with her hands, and moves to try to make herself smaller after her yell. His phone clatters to the floor as he feels his hand lose it’s grip but he doesn’t stop it. From where he stands Genbu can hear Kirihara yell from the other end but it’s all muffled as his ears begin to ring.

Oh...oh that is _very_ important.

* * *

 “Hey...Suzaku are you okay?”

It feels like Lelouch has asked her that a million times since she’s been here. It’s only been a half-an-hour, and she just wants to run away. Today was supposed to be fun, with them playing the new game Lelouch got on the big screen. Instead….instead….

“ _You’ve blossomed into a woman! Oooh this is wonderful Suzaku!”_

‘ _Wonderful? How is anything of this wonderful? I feel like crap, there’s blood and just...’_ Suzaku curls up a little bit more, face feeling hot with Lelouch staring at her.

“I’m fine.” Suzaku mumbles out hiding her face behind her arms. “Just….leave me alone.”

“ _This is a new stage for your life, you should be excited! It means you’re growing and it’s a rite of passage every woman goes through.”_

‘ _I don’t want it….’_ Suzaku bites her lip. _‘_ _Why’d it have to change?’_

“You don’t sound very fine.” Lelouch huffs as he slips off the porches steps. He takes a few steps and stands in front of her, his hands on his hips. “Are you sick? If you’re not feeling good you didn’t have to come over.”

“I’m not sick.” Suzaku mumbles.

“Alright...then what’s your problem? Did you have an argument with your father?”

“No.”

“Did you get into another fight with one of the neighborhood kids?”

“No.”

“….Did another character on that show you like died?”

“No! Lelouch I’m fine!! Just leave me alone...” Suzaku snaps lifting her head just a bit. She stares at him, before she feels her chest tighten, and hides her face behind her arms once more. “I’m fine...”

She’s not fine. She’s really not. Because if she’s a woman now, how can she be Lelouch’s friend still? It’s such a stupid thought, but she can’t imagine any boy would want to hang out with her now. Before it was just superficial things, hell Suzaku was more masculine than Lelouch is so…

It hurts. She can’t imagine not being Lelouch’s friend, but what if...what if this does scare him away?

“Then what is your problem!?” Lelouch sighs as he places his hand on her shoulder. “Suzaku, you’re scaring me...”

“Why can’t you just drop it!” Suzaku snaps pushing his arm off. “I said I’m fine, so I’m fine!!”

Lelouch hisses through his teeth before he glares at her. “No! I’m your friend Suzaku! Tell me what’s wrong!”

Suzaku anger and frustration snaps inside of her, and before she can stop she punches Lelouch in his nose. “ _I got my_ _ **period**_ _**okay**_ _!!_ Leave me the hell alone Lelouch!”

Lelouch yells out when her fist connects with his face, and falls back on his ass. He covers his nose with hands, and Suzaku can see blood dripping down his lips. She knows she didn’t punch him hard enough to break anything, but even now she feels a bit of regret. But damn it, he never knows when to stop and leave her the hell alone….

And then she just blurted out everything….oh no…

Suzaku feels her stomach drop as she stands up, stumbling a bit. “I-I...I just...I gotta go!”

“W-wait!” Lelouch scrambles up to his feet, as he wipes his nose with the black of his hand. It smears the blood across his upper lip, but is quickly replaced with more. “ _That’s_ your problem? You got your period?”

“D-Don’t say it so casually!” Suzaku face gets hotter. “I...I get it if you don’t want to be my friend anymore. I mean I’m really am a girl so like...why’d you wanna hang out with that right?”

“...” Lelouch is quiet, listening to her and watches as a few tears roll down her cheeks.

“This isn’t fair!” She snaps sniffing a bit as she wipes them away furiously. “All I wanted to do today was come over and hang out. And then this happens!? I don’t want to be a woman! I...I want to be Suzaku that’s all...”

She sniffs a few times, wiping away the tears that come. Suzaku hates how they roll down her cheeks, big and fat, feeling like they’ll never stop. Her emotions swell and it hurts as the fear takes over...Lelouch is her only friend. She doesn’t want to lose him…

“Suzaku...did you forget I have a little sister?”

Lelouch’s voice makes her blink through the tears and look up at him. “What?”

“I also have an older half-sister, and a younger half-sister.” Lelouch continues on. “This isn’t anything new for me, and besides it’s just natural. Just something that happens. I don’t know why you’d think we couldn’t be friends over something like _that_.”

He’s smiling now despite the blood, he keeps wiping away. Suzaku stares at him as she listens and looks down at her feet before she launches herself at Lelouch. He catches her in a hug as she starts to cry hard again.

“I’m….I’m...I’m so sorry!!” She sobs as he pats her back. “I, I can’t stop crying and I just..I’m sorry I’m stupid. And I’m sorry that I punched you in the face.”

“It’s okay Suzaku. Nothing new there really.” Lelouch teases.

“I Just...my stomach hurts, and I got so mad at papa today since he wouldn’t listen to me, a-and then I had t-to talk to Kaguya’s mom and I just...I’m sorry!!” Suzaku sniffs trying to calm her sobbing.

“It’s okay Suzaku. I understand, I’m just glad you’re okay.” Lelouch adds as he gives her back one last rub.

He pushes her away and smiles as she sniffs and rubs away the snot dripping down with her nose. Looking at him for a moment she finds herself snorting and snickering since he’s not looking too hot himself with the blood. It’s so weird to see Lelouch look so out of sorts, but it’s nice, and it does make her feel a bit better about things.

“C’mon let’s go in, I gotta stop this bleeding before I get it on my shirt.” Lelouch says as he sniffs, grimacing a little.

“Y-yeah. You’re just bleeding, I didn’t punch you to break anything,” Suzaku says after wiping her eyes one last time.

“I don’t know why that makes this better.” Lelouch rolls his eyes as he takes a step up onto the porch. Suzkau follows after him as she sniffs.

“Well if I have to bleed, I think it’s fair you do too.” Suzaku shoots him a smile when he looks over her shoulder sneering.

“Don’t be crude Suzaku!” Lelouch huffs at her voice, glaring at her as she grins.

As she follows Lelouch inside, she can’t help but sigh in relief. She’s really glad that Lelouch is such a good friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wrote this up last night, before I headed to bed. Just figured it'd be fun. It's a weird modern au where things are happier? And it's during the summer so yeah, poor Suzaku there. In a nicer au I like to imagine Genbu is a somewhat decent father...somewhat. A girl is just more complicated so that's where the fun comes from. 
> 
> Anyways, please leave a comment and tell me what ya thing!


	8. Monster AU 3: Discovery

Lelouch sinks a bit lower into the lake, trying to ignore C.C.'s prodding and whining. “Look, _you_ are the one who nearly destroyed my credit card with too much pizza.” Lelouch glares at her, lifting himself slightly from the water so as to speak to her.

C.C. just pouts, crossing her arms. “Shouldn't you be fine with it? You have a lot of money.”

“Most of which is going into the Black Knights right now.” Lelouch rolls his eyes and looks away. “So you lost your credit card privileges. Later, probably in a few weeks, you'll get it back. Until then _no pizza_.” Lelouch waits a bit, hearing her stomp her foot. _'She's really such a child for someone who_ _has_ _lived a_ _very_ _long life.'_ Lelouch isn't sure how to handle such an immature person, except perhaps actually treating her like a child when she does something like this.

Lelouch hears the sound of her walking away slowly and relaxes. His tail twists in the water and he considers the time. He's got plenty of time before anyone should come by the lake. It's a weekend and most of the students are out and about, a rare few doing club activities. None of which involve the lake being reserved. Leaving him to enjoy himself.

Smiling a bit, he dives under water, letting his powerful tail move him through the water. He closes his eyes and lets out a sound, an echoing sound that pulses in the water that no one except certain animals and mermaids can hear. Using that echolocation, he navigates through the water, enjoying dodging the various obstacles dropped in for his pleasure by the Ashfords. There are fish here, he can tell, and he considers catching them. Would be nice to have fresh fish today for a meal. His mouth waters a bit at the very thought.

Deciding to treat himself, Lelouch opens his eyes and looks around. A grin widens on his face, a hint of fangs showing, as he spots the fish. Bracing himself, Lelouch prepares for a nice hunt.

* * *

Milly doesn't bother keeping quiet as she moves through the artificial wilderness section of Ashford Academy. Neither does the rest of the student council with her. She knows where Lelouch is and the best thing she can do is warn him about the incoming company. That way he can get dressed and into his more human shape before they arrive.

_'Though it's a shame...I'm sure Shirley would appreciate seeing Lelouch like that.'_ Milly smiles a bit in memory. It's rare for even her to see Lelouch in his real form. Not that she blames him; monsters have a bad rep and after what happened in the past, well. It makes sense Lelouch is a weird kind of “body shy” in this regard.

“Prez, are you sure this is where Lelouch is?” Rivalz asks, looking around with a bit of a nervous air. He doesn't come here often, so even the fake wildness can be a bit intimidating due to lack of familiarity. The last time they used this place, the Student Council had set up a “scare challenge” that resulted in a lot of screaming and more than a few bruises from distressed students. Perhaps that memory is what makes him twitchy.

“Yup! He always goes to the lake when he has the chance if he wants privacy!” Milly answers in a bubbly way, turning towards Rivalz as she speaks. As she does, she spots a vaguely nervous looking Suzaku, who is looking at the rest warily and seems to be trying to slow them down. It takes a moment, then a sly grin forms on Milly's face.

She immediately drops back, looping an arm in Suzaku's. “Come on slow poke! We don't want to take all day!” Suzaku stammers, trying to protest, but stops when Milly whispers in his ear. “Don't worry. I know about Lelouch too. Shouldn't be surprised a childhood friend knows.” She smiles at him, Suzaku giving her a surprised look. She pats his chest, briefly appreciating his muscles, before moving back. “We make a lot of noise so as to not surprise him.”

Relief briefly crosses Suzaku's face, then he smiles. “Right. Let's go get Lelouch then.”

Milly skips on ahead, watching as Kallen looks confused and Shirley helps Nina over some of the rough ground. Oh this is going to be fun! He'll be just the right amount of grumpy and still wet from his swim. She's certain she'll get both Shirley and maybe even Kallen nicely flustered by their vice-president.

* * *

Lelouch's ear twitches as he hears the incoming student council, particularly Milly. Sometimes Suzaku raises his voice even louder, a clumsy way to warn Lelouch. Though appreciated.

Lelouch sighs, setting the last of his caught fish on the ground nearby the lake. _'Great. Milly can't leave me alone for_ _ **one day**_ _. What the hell is she up to today?'_ Lelouch shifts back into his human-like form, shaking his head as water drips down and pulls himself out of the water. Wiping off the water as best he can, he reaches for his clothing...

...and finds only grass.

For a moment, Lelouch can't believe it, just stares out at the lake, listening to the call of insects and birds. Then he slowly turns and nope. His clothing is gone. Vanished. Not even his underwear was left. Lelouch stands, looking frantically around but still no clothing. Nothing at all.

He moves a bit further and stops, noticing some drawings in the sand. An angry face...and a crude pizza made by tracing a rough circle and putting in little circles and dividing it into “slices”.

“ _ **C.C.!**_ ” He yells, pissed off beyond belief. Of all the times to really resemble a child!

He's so caught up in anger, he realizes too late that the student council has arrived. “Lelouch! I have a--!” Milly stops, stunned silent. A rarity but not one Lelouch can appreciate in this situation.

There is a long pause where they all stare at Lelouch and Lelouch stares back, then Lelouch yelps and dives back into the water amidst the confused yelling of most of the student council and a worried call from Suzaku.

* * *

Kallen grapples with what she's just seen. Naked Lelouch. Who apparently skinny dips or something. _'Is that why Milly insisted on us making as much noise as possible?'_ Kallen wonders, slightly in a daze.

However, even in her stunned state, she noticed something very odd about Lelouch's body. But it's not like she can bring it up in her sickly persona, for which she is glad; they can just walk away, get Lelouch some clothing – a quick look around proves there isn't any, which is strange – and forget this ever happened.

Except she forgot about Rivalz.

“Um...is it just me or did Lelouch not have... _anything_ down there?” Rivalz says out loud, then squeaks as Milly whirls on him. “He didn't! No dick or anything!”

“Rivalz!” Shirley protests, but strangely enough Nina brings it up.

“...he's not wrong.” She's looking over where Lelouch is in the lake – still in fact, why hasn't he come up for air? – with an odd look on her face. Kallen isn't sure about that look, but it makes her nervous a tad. Like Nina might explode at some point.

“Let's just go. I'll go get him some clothing--” Suzaku flinches as Rivalz turns on him, giving out a disbelieving sound.

“You...wait you aren't surprised.” Rivalz narrows his eyes, as Suzaku drops his gaze, fidgeting. He then turns to Milly. “Neither are you. What the hell is going on?”

Milly looks torn, biting her lip a bit and turning to where Lelouch is. Then, quietly,

“...it's just the way I am.” Lelouch pops his head back up out of the water and looks nervously at them all. His eyes flicker over to Nina, before dropping his gaze.

“Lelouch...” Suzaku steps forward a bit. “We'll go. You don't...you don't have to tell them anything.”

“They will have questions.” Lelouch's voice is tight, something hard underneath it. His voice dropping down to a lower tone than Kallen is used to hearing him in. He swallows, looks back up. Then lets out a breath...

...and changes.

Kallen stares, as scales suddenly appear on his skin, his ears lengthening and changing to look fin like, both a violet that matches his eyes. His hair seems to get longer, reaching his shoulders. Something about his eyes changes and peering Kallen sees they look slitted like a cat's. His hands on the edge now have webbing between the fingers and they get longer, the nails looking harder, while longer fins in gold extend from his forearms. And then he pulls himself up and _oh god that's an actual fish tail_ , a long powerful one with violet scales but also has gold designs on it that seem to shimmer in the light.

Kallen actually feels she might end up too accurate to her fake sick persona at this rate, having to remind herself to breathe so she doesn't faint.

Nina lets out a gasp, then steps back. “Monster.” She trembles, staring wide-eyed at Lelouch. “You are a _monster_.”

* * *

Suzaku can see the shame that crosses Lelouch's face at Nina's words and wishes this hadn't happened. He can see a weird, slightly smeared design on the ground. The clearest is of an angry face and with that it looks like someone stole Lelouch's clothing for some petty reason to him. Suzaku silently promises to punch that person for Lelouch, for his fragile and feared reaction. It makes Suzaku sick, to have Nina react that way to Lelouch.

“Nina!” Shirley yells suddenly, grabbing the smaller girl by the arm. “That's rude! Don't say that about Lulu!”

“But that's what he is--” Nina is cut off, head jerking back as Shirley actually _slaps_ her at that. Nina gaps at her and she's not the only one as Rivalz lets out a shocked sound at that; Milly, however, just looks impressed and even slightly satisfied by Shirley's actions, giving Nina a disapproving look. Shirley looks angry, _upset_ , and turns to Lelouch.

Sympathy is on her face when she does so. “Is this why you always avoid water with us?” She asks softly, stepping closer and kneeling next to Lelouch. Carefully, slowly, she lifts up his head and meets his gaze. She gives him a soft smile. “You look good Lulu.”

Lelouch blushes a little and dammit Suzaku can't help but love Shirley in that moment, want her to win Lelouch's heart even more. Someone like her is too good, so very good, and Lelouch deserves such love no matter how fearful he is of it.

“Dude, you know what? Shirley is right.” Rivalz steps forward and pauses, noticing the fish. “Were you getting fish for dinner? Is it like...something you need or something? I mean you are...” Rivalz forms. “A...merman?” He offers, hesitantly.

Suzaku snorts a bit at that. “Actually it's still mermaid.” He answers for Lelouch, stepping forward himself. He works his shoes and socks off, pulling up the bottom of his pants, and settles next to Shirley, but dipping his feet in the water. He sees Lelouch unconsciously relax, as Suzaku doing this used to be common and, dare he say it, _normal_ when Lelouch was in his real form back when they were kids.

Unconsciously, he reaches out and runs a hand down Lelouch's scaled back, making him relax ever so slightly. He still looks nervous, especially thanks to Nina's reaction, but it's starting to recede.

“But he's a guy?” Rivalz asks, confused.

Lelouch actually laughs at that, shaking his head and making water droplets splatter Suzaku and Shirley. “No, it's mermaid.” Lelouch considers it and then rolls over, showing the front of his tail as he flips it further on the land. Shirley hovers a hand over it, looking curious. “You can touch it's fine. Just avoid this area.” Lelouch gestures up top, at his pelvic region. “You noticed right?” Lelouch turns to Rivalz, who has settled crossed legged on the other side of Shirley. Milly joins him, leaving only Kallen and Nina hanging back.

“Hm? Oh yeah I didn't see anything there...” Rivalz glances at his tail, specifically where Lelouch warned Shirley away. Shirley, who is currently in awe as she runs her hand down the side of Lelouch's tail.

“It's all internal.” Lelouch smirks a bit smugly. “Everyone else lets it out to dangle but we mermaids don't.” He then shrugs. “It's an adaption for underwater. Plenty of underwater mammals are the same outside of mermaids. We just...are a bit more in that regard.” Lelouch tilts his head, letting some of his hair slip over his ear and flicking the other one.

“Wait...what do you mean by that?” Kallen finally asks, then coughs. Suzaku frowns, a touch worried about her health being effected by the shock of Lelouch's mermaid nature being revealed, even as she steps closer, looking Lelouch up and down with wide and fascinated eyes.

“Hermaphrodite is the term right?” Milly says cheerfully, making everyone stare at her except Lelouch who just nods. “It means mermaids are equipped to impregnate or get pregnant.” She says teasingly, as Lelouch blushes at how she puts it.

“Wait, what?” Rivalz looks confused. “But you said you are a guy.”

“I am.” Lelouch then frowns. “Well, that's the easiest translation for what I am.” He admits.

“Translation?” Shirley turns to him, gentle curiosity on her face.

Lelouch considers things for a moment, eyes flickering around, and briefly pausing on the still far away Nina who is staring in horror at everyone. He glances down and takes a deep breath, then looks up. And starts whistling, making odd twittering sounds, and chirps, with three or four deeper sounds like whale song spaced between them. Suzaku listens, a smile on his face and remembering most of it from when they were younger.

“It's gotten longer.” Suzaku notes, to which Lelouch grins.

“I _have_ gotten older.” Lelouch turns to the rest. “Gender is more a mixture of presentation, place in society, and even role in society. Male is just the easiest way to put it. I picked it when younger for ease and then when I didn't develop breasts kept it.” He gestures at his chest.

Rivalz lets out a spluttering sound. “Breasts?!” He's not the only one to say that, Kallen even letting out a surprised gasp at that.

“Not impossible.” Lelouch shrugs. “Sometimes it comes before, other times it takes getting pregnant for that to happen. Rarely even then it doesn't happen.” He lets his tail fall back into the water and slips back in, ducking under and then back up. “Sorry, didn't want to get dry. It's not healthy in this form.” He says by way of explanation to everyone but Suzaku and Milly.

“So like...what does your gender mean? All those pretty sounds.” Kallen asks after a moment.

Lelouch considers it, tilting his head. “Part of it means young-male-caretaker-brother-helper.” He answers her, watching with amusement as Kallen looks confused. “It's much longer in English.” He admits, resting his arms on the edge of the lake, letting water drip off to soak into the stone.

Milly snorts. “The _helper_ part refers to the student council doesn't it?” She gets a nod from Lelouch, though something flickers in his gaze. Suzaku tilts his head, wondering, but is quickly distracted by another question.

“Um...Lulu, if you are a mermaid then Nunna...” Shirley stops herself, looking pained. Suzaku can imagine why, considering how Nunnally is blind and crippled; the implications of it if she's also a mermaid...

Lelouch shakes his head. “My mother was a mermaid. My father...” Something flickers in his gaze, such anger and hatred that it makes Suzaku shiver a bit. “Human.” He says after a long pause that suggests a lot of other words, _nastier_ ones, he wanted to say. “Most mermaid and human marriages produce mermaid children. But a rare percentage is born human with the potential for mermaid children introduced to the bloodline. Nunnally is in that rare percentage.”

“Oh. I see.” Shirley considers it for a bit, then softly asks Lelouch about the fin-like ears he has.

As he answers, Suzaku – already knowing the answer – turns to Nina, who is trembling a little. Milly notices his gaze and sighs. Suzaku glances at her and is consoled by the meaningful look Milly gives him; she will handle Nina.

_'Good...I certainly can't.'_ Then he joins in the conversation at Rivalz joking about the shock of finding out your best buddy is a mermaid, bringing up how shocked he was when he found out when younger.

“Ah yes that's right. I had to save you from drowning since you fell into the river.” Lelouch notes dryly, Suzaku feeling the blush burning his face as Shirley gasps in shock and leans in with interest as they start trading off details of what happened.

Suzaku smiles though, seeing how relaxed and happy Lelouch is. _'It's good,'_ Suzaku thinks. _'You shouldn't keep secrets from friends.'_

And feels an odd sense of guilt as he remembers white painted steel and the smell of Sakuradite.

Which is quickly broken when Lelouch manipulates an orb of water to come crashing down on Suzaku after one comment too many about him sucking still out of water in physical activities, leaving him spluttering and soaking wet as everyone laughs, Milly practically shrieking in her laughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A prototype scenario for the AU. May or may not happen in the main story but it's interesting enough and I was inspired enough to write it out.
> 
> It's nice to have friends who accept you being none human.
> 
> Comments appreciated! :)


	9. C.C. Time Travel

Seeing the wreckage of Japan is disorienting. Particularly this kind of destruction. There isn't massive holes from unleashed FLEIJA, just corpses upon corpses, half destroyed buildings, wrecked tanks, and a wasteland from hard battle, the marks of Slash Harken that are so new in this time period.

C.C. brushes a hand through her hair, looking around what lies before her. She needs a calendar, a means to tell the time, and spots the soldiers. Japanese, not Britannian, but she is an innocent civilian and speaks perfect, if slightly overly formal, Japanese. Learned first from a previous visit before this time, her summer here watching over the vi Britannia children from afar, and her time after.

They hesitate for a moment, uncertain, but ultimately relax under how harmless she is. She barely hides the edge to her smile at that realization, because as an Immortal Witch she has never been harmless.

The date is only a week before the official surrender of Japan.

_'So there goes Plan A.'_ C.C. muses, thinking back to what brings her here. Thinks of the older, desperate Suzaku who stands before her, battleworn and without the Zero outfit as that role had become meaningless despite their best efforts.

“If I could go back in time,” He says, a bitter smile on his face, “I would kick myself in the face. Especially that young soldier version of me.” The smile drops, a painful look crossing his face. “It's that foolish me that is at fault. If it wasn't for what he did, what he believed, Lelouch would...” He swallows, tears shimmering in his eyes, in tired, old green eyes that don't match the relative youth of his face.

“You were a child. No one helped you.” C.C. tells him softly, speaking the truth as she sees it. A child, a young ten year old desperate and trying to reach his distant father one more time, to prevent death. A burst of horrible temper and he always had been stronger than most.

The result was fatal. At least for Kururugi Genbu. For Suzaku, it was the start of a horrible spiral of destruction that ended in this current situation.

“But I know I'm key. There's nothing Lelouch and I couldn't do together.” Suzaku insists to her. “So I think you need to do something about the younger, stupid me. You need to make sure I will listen to Lelouch. I'm sure you know more of what to do, you were so close to Lelouch and even Charles and Marianne. Know V.V. enough for this. You know enough to account for all of that.” Suzaku's bitter smile returns, a bit more fragile. “But this is what I can grant you. My stupid foolish self...I can count on you refusing me to remain so, one way or another.”

C.C. didn't tell him before activating the Thought Elevators, but her first plan became that she would be the one to kill Kururugi Genbu. Better for Suzaku to hate and mistrust her, the Immortal Witch, instead of be responsible for his father's death. Like that, Suzaku could have hopefully grown up better and Lelouch could reach him as Zero. It would likely change so much about the future, at least in regards to what is going on in Japan, but C.C. figured that most messy and simple plan might work.

But it's too late for that, so instead her footsteps turn and she leaves for the shelter that Suzaku, Lelouch, and Nunnally briefly stayed in before separating. It will take three days to get there on foot, and another six days before they separate. It would have to be enough for C.C. to put into action Plan B.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What will likely be the first scene of a future fic project where C.C. time travels to avoid a bad future. She has no idea what she's getting into with Suzaku - he's currently an angsty brat.
> 
> It's something I'm shelving but I managed to write this up and decided to share, on a whim, what I will like to do in the future. This is one of many time travel fic concepts I have but this is one of the fun ones I find. Mostly because of how a post R2 C.C. will act now that she's not apathetic and has at least two people she cares about enough to want to save the world.


	10. Symphonia AU

Suzaku lets in and out a breath, letting his racing heart calm. Fighting always sucks, especially now as they are on a delicate mission that might very well hold the fate of the world in their hands.

 _'At least it was monsters this time.'_ Suzaku does his best to think positively. Gino certainly is, already bouncing and grinning, bragging about his victory even as Lelouch tells him to “stop moving _right now_ ” so he can heal him. Or smack him up the head with his staff as it turns out.

Nunnally sits down next to him, blinking a bit in exhaustion. Suzaku automatically drops a hand on her head, letting the young girl lean against him. Of all the things, the biggest hurt has to be how young Nunnally is and how she got involved in things. And yet they can't leave her behind, for so many reasons. The fact she's incredibly skilled at magic for her young age is barely on the top of the list for why they can't leave her behind.

Lelouch approaches at this point, softening at the sight of the sleepy Nunnally leaning against Suzaku's legs. “How are you? And Nunnally?” He sweeps concerned violet eyes over his form, as if to spot any damage.

Suzaku waves him off and pats the grass next to him. “Only a few scraps and cuts for me. Nothing you need to deal with. I took a gel.” He then glances over at Nunnally. “She's just tired. We should look for a safe place to rest soon.”

Lelouch purses his lips, sitting down on the other side of Suzaku. “You are right. It's not that late out but we've been fighting for hours one way or another. We can't keep it up at this pace.” He doesn't look pleased at it, but he won't argue over it. Especially for Nunnally's sake.

Suzaku turns to him, about to say something, only for the breeze to bring Lelouch's scent to him, the strangely sweet floral scent of his magic and energy that never fails to distract Suzaku when it comes to his fellow half-elf. Lelouch is all delicacy and fine-bone features, elegant long ears poking out from black hair, pale skin with a slight flush the only thing that gives it real colour. It's easy to underestimate him, especially as his physical strength isn't much to write home about. He's gotten better over their travels, but he's still obviously weak compared to Suzaku and Gino.

But the magical energy that thrums in his veins more than makes up for it. While Suzaku can barely cast a few useful spells to supplement his fighting – hell Gino is better than him and he's a _human_ who risked taking Aionis powder for magical power – Lelouch lives and breathes his magic. A gift that his younger sister shares, though she specializes in dealing damage to enemies over protecting and healing allies.

“Is something wrong?” Lelouch peers at Suzaku, concern visible in his pretty violet eyes.

Suzaku flushes. “Ah...no...um...” It's not a new thought, but it's getting more and more common. Just how _pretty_ Lelouch is, how gentle he is and yet how much power he can bring out of that small frame to protect them, his ringing powerful voice that stirs hearts and makes people stop and _listen_ to this half-elf despite the state of the world.

“Are you sure?” Lelouch leans in closer, Suzaku can practically count his eyelashes, and pressing his head to his. “You seem a little warm...”

“You are very pretty.”

Silence. Except for the twittering of birds and the breeze, it is silent.

Suzaku slowly goes very bright red and opens his mouth to say something, _anything_ to break the awkward painful silence. Only to see something he didn't expect.

Lelouch jerks back and goes red himself, looking more flustered than Suzaku ever thought possible. He's never seen Lelouch lose his cool – Nunnally over extending in her magic and drawing a worried rant from her older brother aside – and this is...intriguing.

“I...um...we...” Lelouch stands, still blushing. “Let's go find a safe place to stay!” And marches off, tripping a bit as he goes.

Gino is grinning madly as he watches the white mage leave and turns to Suzaku with a strange glint in his eyes. “Ohoho! So that's how it is...I'm cheering you on man!”

Suzaku stares at the knight's retreating back, wondering what he's going on about. And then he hears a small voice beside him,

“Are you gonna be my new big brother?” Nunnally asks, all innocence and lightness, purple eyes a shade lighter than Lelouch's intense violet.

For the life of him, Suzaku can't answer.

* * *

Suzaku wakes up to tears, hand automatically reaching up to touch the ring that is around his neck. Except it's not there, it has not been there for some time. He opens his eyes and stares at the ceiling.

Two thousand years. Has it really been that long? Yes, yes it has and yet the loss is still fresh some days, like no time at all has passed since that horrible day he saw Lelouch lying bloody on the ground and Nunnally screaming, unleashing magical power unlike anything she's done before, spewing out hated words that Suzaku agreed with, the sheer rage on Gino's face as he cut down people who were once allies.

He sits up and slaps his face, taking in a deep calming breath and wiping the tears from his face, trying to scrub them off.

A knock on the door makes him turn. “What is it?”

“Um...sir? You told me to tell you when they were all awake and uh...they are. The guests.” Johanne sounds hesitant and he doesn't blame him. The state of their current “guests” is of guests...for now.

Suzaku takes in another calming breath, letting ice fill his vein, pushing back how a certain boy has so much of his father when he was younger in him. He reaches again for the missing ring and shakes his head. “I will be there in a few minutes. Keep a close watch on them. There is a chance they might try to escape.”

“Of course sir.” The sound of footsteps tell him of how Johanne is leaving and is likely going to rejoin his squad.

Suzaku swings his legs over the bed, rubbing a hand through his hair and reaches for the mask by the bedside. It's time for him to resume being the leader of the Black Knights. Cold, uncaring except for saving the world at any price, any tactic.

It's the only thing he can do to put an end to two thousand years of madness and grief, to let Lelouch finally rest after so long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also known as "that painful AU I likely won't ever complete cause oh god I need too many OCs or to draw on spin-off content that IS NOT TRANSLATED FUCK". Also, sadness. So much sadness.
> 
> Okay, maybe I'll do a whole backstory covering AU instead of the main game but not sure. I hurt already thinking of how it would end.
> 
> I mean, as if Lelouch being dead isn't hard enough imagine freaking _Gino _ending up with the same personality as Kratos. And Nunnally being Mithos (and btw she would have lost the use of her legs in the same incident that took Lelouch from her so yeah she's got issues).__


	11. Strip Club

They should not be here….

Lelouch feels like he’s about to vomit as the lights flash around him, and the heavy music blares in his ears. Each thump of the beat vibrates his entire being, and the thick musky scent of this place hangs over him. Sweat, alcohol, and so much more all mix together into a horrible cocktail that burns his nose. Lelouch wants to run so bad...

But that is not the worst part. Oh no….that part is the _women_.

Barley dressed in anything, women twirl around the poles set up on the high stages. Meanwhile men below whoop and holler down bellow. Every so often they stuff a few bills into the ladies….lower clothing when they get close. If you can call them that, most of the garments are made of strings and a tiny piece of fabric. There are topless women with a groups of men leering at them. While others laugh in a drunk stupor as other woman give them lap dances.

They should not be here in this _strip club!!!_

“ohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygod!!!” Rivalz chants as he pulls on Lelouch’s arm. “ _Dude!!!_ ”

“I….I know Rivalz.” Lelouch hisses at him over his shoulder, gripping his chess case tighter. “Just….don’t….”

Lelouch’s head swirls as his brain begins to take in all this information. They really are in a strip club. A club with topless women….women dancing on poles…..women giving lap dances oh god….they should not be here!!

It was all his challenger’s fault! The damn noble dragged Rivalz and him here with promise of paying them. Just give him a moment to go get his wallet he said! Why it was here of all places Lelouch has no clue why or cares in the end. Hell the money means nothing to him after this! What they need to do is get the hell out of here, and hope to god no one recognizes their uniforms. This can get them expelled from Ashford especially with them being underage on top of that.

‘ _Somewhere,_ _Milly_ _is laughing at me.’_ Lelouch thinks, as his face turns a bright red. He watches a particular well endowed woman toss her top off into the crowd. He looks away, his gaze burning a hole into the ground. ‘ _We need to leave now!!’_

He can’t believe he’s even in a place like this! Him! A prince of Britannia! Okay so he’s not a prince at the moment technically, but still...he’s royalty. And royalty does not go to strip clubs!!

“Well what are two little darlin’s like you doing here?”

The sugary sweet voice makes Lelouch look up and he is greeted by the sight of boobs in his face. He jumps back with a yelp, almost knocking Rivalz over who has begun to chant a totally different thing. Down on her hands and knees, with thankfully a bikini top on, is one of the strippers looking down at them from the stage. She smiles at them, as she cups her chin in her hands, finding them “cute”. Her accent is a bit thick, as Lelouch recognizes it from the southern part of Britannia. It makes him wonder how she ended up here of all places, but he doesn’t have time to worry about that. One quick glance around and he can see she’s not the only Britannian here. He is surprised to see a few Japanese women working there given the spot.

Gathering himself and coughing, Lelouch tries his best to keep his attention on her face. And not her breast that are...oh dear they are big….No, no, focus!!

“We’re waiting for our money!” Lelouch barks out, watching her frown at his words. “I-I-I mean….We won a chess match, and I’m waiting for Mr. Adams to return with the money I won from him.”

“Riley Adam’s right hun?”

“Um...y-yes that’s his name….miss?” Lelouch has no idea what to call this woman.

“Oh son of a bitch!” She slams her hands on the stage scaring both Lelouch and Rivalz into yelping. She pushes herself up on her knees and twists around to the rest of the club. “Hold on on a bit sweetie, lemme see if he’s still here. If that god damn weasel cut out of here _again_ I swear to god I’ll wring his neck myself! Suzaku!! Yo!! Suzaku honey!!”

Lelouch twitches at that name. Memories of his last and best summer he ever had flash in his mind as he bites his lip. Suzaku….her smile is still wide inside his head, while her pretty green eyes sparkle in the sun. He wonders if she’s still alive….

“Eh? What’s up Andi!?”

“Did ya see Adams come in here?!”

“Oh yeah I did. I said hi but he just kind of ran to the back….did something happen?”

“Mother...” Andi, the stripper’s name, turns back to them as she crosses her arms. “Sorry honey, I hate to break it to ya but that snake is gone.”

“W-wwhaaaaat!?” Rivalz finally pokes his head out from behind Lelouch and looks up at the woman, whining the whole time. “He owes us over thousand for that match!! He can’t be gone!”

“Yeaaah, sorry about that. Adams half owns this place so he likes to use it as a way to duck out of his bets if he looses them.” She sighs a bit letting her head hang a little. “Sorry darlin’s, you’re fresh out of cash since that loser won’t be back for a month or more.”

“Aww maaaaaan….and you beat him so fast!!” Rivalz whines some more as Lelouch feels a bit of disappointment bite at him. “Thanks for helping us though. Sorry to bother you.”

He barley pays attention to this revelation, Lelouch’s still thinking back to those innocent summer days. It’s the only way he’s able to handle being in this hot heart pounding place without his brain over loading. Yes….soft days with lots of cuddling with Nunnally and Suzkau. She’d been a little walking furnace that young, and a part of him misses that.

“It’s no problem at all. I’m sorry you didn’t get your prize money, but you two should get out of here fast.” Andi laughs a bit as she winks at them. “Students like yourself shouldn’t be in a place like this. Might loose something _important_.”

With that she reaches out and gently slides a finger under Rivalz’s chin, making him raise his head up a little until she pulls back. He swallows thickly, his face going a deep bread. Rivalz shifts awkwardly and shoves his hands into his pockets.

“Th-th-th-thaaaaaan-k-k-k-k.” Rivalz stutters out, eyes going a bit blank.

“Andi, is everything alright?”

The second voice rings in Lelouch’s ear as he finally brings himself back to the present. His head is still a little fuzzy but it gives him enough to focus on getting out of here.

“Oh hey Suzaku honey, you didn’t need to come over. It’s no big deal. Adams just freaking ran out on these two boys so he wouldn’t have to pay them.” Andi explains, a roll of her eyes lingers in her voice. “I can’t believe that man I swear.”

“W-whoa. Lelouch...check this one out. She’s really pretty...for an Eleven.” Rivalz shakes him a little.

Lelouch frowns at his words, giving him a glare as he shrugs off his arm. “No. We’re leaving.”

“Seriously? Again? That’s like...what, three times this week?” the new girl laughs making Lelouch pause, it sounding familiar. It makes him frown as it itches the back of his head...pulling back more of those summer days. “I’m sorry guys. I should have stopped him when he rushed past me as I came out. If I had known he owed you money I would have...stopped….him….”

The girl’s voice trails off, as Lelouch turns his attention back up the stage. His heart jumps into his throat as he finds himself staring into all to familiar green eyes. It’ can’t be….no….no way this is!!

No _she_ cannot be here. This can’t be that bratty girl who was his first best and only friend at that time. She can’t be...not dressed in the….barley anything!? Her top is so small he wonders how it keeps her breast in, and the bottom piece is far to small and shows off so much!! Her brown hair is as curly as he remembers, and slips off her shoulders as she leans forward to get a better look at him.

This can’t be...no..it can’t….!!

But it is...It is exactly who he think it is and his heart hammers harder in his chest as his eyes widen.

“ _Lelouch!?_ ”

Yes….that is Suzaku Kururugi….all gown up...and a stripper.

Lelouch’s vision goes black, and the last thing he hears is Rivalz yelling his name as the smell of blood invades his senses.

* * *

“ _Are you sure you’re going to be alright?”_

_Lelouch frowns at the surprised look on Suzaku’s face, and how frightened she is for a moment. Suzaku opens her mouth, looking as if she’s going to confess something but closes it. She frowns, eyes darting down to her hands as she squeezes them together. Finally after a moment she lifts her head back up, and he can tell she’s forcing herself to smile. The fear and sadness in her pretty green eyes swirls inside his chest and burns into his memory._

_“I’ll be okay Lelouch. You take care of your sister...don’t worry about me. I’ll figure something out.”_

‘ _I shouldn't have left her.’ Lelouch thinks as his head pounds painfully._ ‘ _I should have dragged her with_ _Nunnally_ _and me….and never take her no as an answer….because then Suzaku would be….Suzaku would be with...’_

“Suzaku!!”

Lelouch gasps as his eye snap open, a blurry mess greeting him. For a moment his world whirls as everything comes back into focus, forcing him to closes his eyes once more. He pinches his temple, taking a deep breath before opening his eyes for a second time. Thankfully he can see a little bit more clear, and his head isn’t aching like before. Slowly he blinks a few times, getting adjusted to everything before he even thinks of trying to sit up.

He sniff as he does, and finds he’s unable to do so, realizing there’s something in his nostrils. Touching there he feels things which he pulls out. Blinking down at the twisted tissue paper he notes that there’s blood….did he have a bloody nose?

What in the world happened….?

“Whoa dude you’re finally awake!”

Rivalz’s laugh makes him look to his side to see his friend, sitting on a stool. Lelouch looks down and sees he’s on a black leather couch, which makes him sit up a bit more. Looking around the room he notices that this must be is a dressing room? It must be with the long line of mirrors with a counter in front of it on the other side of the room. Bits of cloth that could be considered clothing litter the ground everywhere. While the counter top is filled with make-up of all kinds. Thankfully the lights that line each mirror is off, leaving the room in a nice calm dimness.

The light thumping that still hits his heart confirms that yes….they’re still at that damn strip club. Which makes Lelouch panic a bit….at least it smells a bit better here. The thick perfume of the...performers? Performers. Yes….the thick perfume of the _performers_ hangs in the air, that dances on the edge of nauseating. Lelouch is surprised he doesn’t feel like puking more thanks to this, and decides on figuring out what happened.

He remembers going to the club….finding out the guy who was supposed to pay them ran….talked to a nice stripper and then….then…

…………..

“Rivalz?” Lelouch looks to him as he tosses the used tissue into the trash. “What happened?”

“Weeelll...you fainted.” He says in his usual upbeat manor. “Well to be more accurate...you screamed and _then_ you fainted. It would have been funny if it wasn’t so freaky to see you go down gushing blood like you were. You okay dude?”

“…I think I am.” Lelouch admits feeling his face get hot at the fact he screamed. How undignified. He can’t believe he did that in such a public space… “What happened after that?”

“After that...oh! Well, the pretty Eleven stripper jumped down and scooped you up bridal style. And she took you back here and fixed your nose up! She went back to get something for you to drink I think. It’s only really been like...ten minutes?” Rivalz checks his watch. “But seriously….what the hell was that dude?”

Lelouch finds himself curling into a ball as he tries not to scream. All the while embarrassment hits him even harder than before. Oh god...it got _worse_!? If that stripper really is…. _her_ then oh god...ooooooooh no.

“Lelouch...buddy...you okay? You’re like...making this weird whining noise? You’re kinda scaring me...” Rivalz laughs nervously as he leans back.

Lelouch lifts his head up, and snaps his attention to Rivalz. “Rivalz….I’m going to ask you...no _beg_ you to not let a soul know about this.”

Rivalz stares at him for a moment, licking his lips. “Milly especially right?”

“You tell her and you know _exactly_ what I’ll do to you right?” Rivalz nods his head nervously. “Good! Now where is our case?”

“It’s right he--”

“Oh hey you’re up!”

A laugh catches them off guard, making them both turn to the other side of the room. Stepping in barefoot, and wearing a _thin_ little robe, is Suzaku. Oh god it is so _Suzaku_.

“W-whoa...” Rivalz squeaks as he blinks. “She’s….She’s really hot dude.”

The last part is a whisper that Lelouch ignores as he stares up at Suzaku. Even with the make-up he can still see that yes...yes this is his childhood friend. She grins at him as she comes towards the couch and takes a seat at the end. Silently he watches her cross her legs, making him swallow.

“Here, drink this.” She tosses him a water bottle that Lelouch barley catches. He looks down at the cool item in his hands, feeling like he’s about to burst when he looks back up at Suzaku.

Pretty...so freaking pretty….

“Hey...Lelouch? You still there?” Suzaku’s smile turns a little nervous, as she scratches her cheek. “Your nose is bleeding again.”

Lelouch’s nearly slaps himself with how fast he covers his face. His cheeks burn as he finally tears his attention away from her looking frantically around for a tissue box. Rivalz holds up one, which he snatches away, ripping out a few tissues. He presses them against his nose, taking in a deep shaky breath before letting it out. It helps with nothing but it gives him enough time to at least get a single thought out.

“Explain.” He says, voice sharp as he points at her.

For a second Suzaku stares at him before she snickers to herself shaking her head.

“I’m glad to see you haven’t changed a bit….but well….that’s a long, long story.” She rubs the back of her neck as she let’s her smile soften.

“I have time.” Lelouch says with out hesitation, ignoring Rivalz’s little hey at him. “So explain. Explain how all of….” he gestures to her outfit, and then the whole room. “ _This_ happened. Please. I need to know.”

For a moment her eyes go a bit scared, but it passes and Suzaku shifts in her spot, and gives him another nervous smile. He can’t help but notice how much she has grown. He saw it before with her whole body but this attitude? It feel so strange to not have Suzaku be the biggest brat ever. Lelouch knows people grow, and get better, but he had assumed her quietness when they separated was because of the actual war going on. But now…

Silently he drops his hand from his face, and focuses on Suzaku. So curious to know how this happened and how she became of all things….

A stripper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LP and me like to joke about how much of a "prude" Lelouch can be, and how fussy the dork is. And the idea of him ending up in a strip club had me laughing while I was at work. I wrote this up yesterday so it's kind of a mini-birthday gift to myself?? But seriously, sooooo much fun, and Lelouch just freaking out over Suzaku was the best part seriously. 
> 
> Please let me know down in the comments what you think! Because oh my god...putting Lelouch into situations like this is the best.


	12. You x You

In retrospect, it's an entirely silly thing that starts it. The results are just as silly as well, but the fact it starts because of a _scent_...well, that and the fact Suzaku is apparently part bloodhound for having such a good sense of smell.

Suzaku is just getting used to being known as the pilot of the Lancelot instead of who pilots it being unknown to those outside the military command and within the ASEEC. He's also preparing for the knighting ceremony as Princess Euphemia picked him – _**him**_ – to be her Knight of Honour.

So he might be forgiven for flubbing a chance at capturing Zero. It's almost odd, how Zero is back to vigilante work instead of commanding battles like he has before but how should Suzaku know what the crazy guy is thinking.

Of course, thinking straight is hard when you are hanging upside down from a cable, the blood rushing to your head and you are even swaying back and forth. Zero seems to stare at him, even as Suzaku fights against the sheer humiliation of this. He couldn't risk using the Lancelot here, not with all the explosives, so came in on foot past a certain point.

“You...are persistent, aren't you? Why? You know that they will never accept you. Not really.” Zero's voice is soft but strong. It's just them right now. In fact, Suzaku only saw a few shadows of the Black Knights and failed to encounter anyone but Zero.

Suzaku glares at him. “Terrorism won't work either.”

“I beg to differ.” Zero sounds exasperated. “How did you miss this? It's not even a proper trap just a malfunction in equipment.” He steps forward and Suzaku wishes he hadn't dropped his gun, not that he's certain he could shoot straight in this situation. Or that he had more than one hand free.

“If I let you go you will attack won't you?” Zero muses out loud, stopping only a hairsbreadth from Suzaku. Suzaku breathes in deeply, trying to keep his temper.

That's when he notices it.

Underneath the scent of steel and sakuradite, there is _jasmine_. Suzaku breathes in deeper again, this time chasing that scent. He can smell a bit of sake too, like he's been around alcohol recently, but the strongest scents underneath the smell of the battlefield is jasmine, tea, and vanilla.

_Very_ _familiar_ scents.

Suzaku's mouth drops open and he tries to rationalize this. He's just making things up. Maybe he uses the same soap. But no, it's too identical, even a bit of something he can only quantify as him.

A call has Zero turn and leave, saying something that Suzaku can't register.

Not when he's trying desperately to figure out why Zero carries _Lelouch's_ scent on him.

* * *

He tries to deny it. Of course. There is no way Lelouch could have any connection to Zero. He wouldn't risk Nunnally and it's _Lelouch_ , his friend.

~~(it doesn't matter that he hates Britannia, that he seems to support the Black Knights, that Lelouch is exact kind of person that fits who Zero is)~~

So that's why Suzaku is poking around Lelouch's room today. Nothing big just...looking. That's all. Lelouch is out again, chess gambling with Rivalz, and Nunnally is too busy with her classmates to be here right now. Even Sayoko is out. He probably shouldn't be here which makes him feel guilty.

But it's just...Suzaku needs to get it out of his head. That's all. It's not possible.

So he pokes around and finds the laundry basket in Lelouch's room. Everything is already washed and even folded, of course, just waiting to be properly put away and Suzaku can smell jasmine from the detergent. A little bit of why Lelouch smells like that. Smiling a little at the scent, he pokes a little at the clothing.

He spots something a dark blue with a bit of gold slightly hidden by a shirt, something that doesn't seem to match with the rest of the clothing and school uniforms. Curious, Suzaku pulls on it...

...and stumbles back as he pulls out what looks like Zero's outfit. What. What? Lelouch is...doing laundry for Zero?

Suzaku stares at it, tries to convince himself it's not the real thing just some weird cosplay. But he's seen it enough, knows the texture from the time Zero rescued him – something about that makes his heart clench – and he shoves it back in the laundry basket, clumsily hiding it once more. He turns to go and bangs his knee against a drawer, making it shoot out and causing Suzaku to fall with a crash to the ground.

After lying there, wallowing in pain, Suzaku sits up and glances over at the drawer. It's spilled over, sending everything out, including a strange black box, and Suzaku sighs, going to clean that up too. He has the itching feeling down his spine Lelouch will realize he was poking around anyways, considering how anal he is about keeping things clean.

Suzaku freezes, stunned, when he finds the pack of condoms. Opened and looking like it's missing some of them. And a half used bottle of lube...

Suzaku haphazardly shoves everything back in the drawer and puts it back in the desk, shutting it and standing up and away. His mind whirls, trying to figure out what he found even as he goes bright red.

He stumbles downstairs just in time for Nunnally to return and greet him cheerfully. Suzaku isn't sure what he stammers out as an excuse, just that he gets out of there as fast as possible.

It can't be.

* * *

It is. Suzaku looks at the facts. The odd defensive nature of Lelouch whenever Zero and the Black Knights are discussed. Lelouch's sudden tendency to be out more often than not and oddly cheerful about it despite it taking time from being with his sister. The fact Zero smelled like him. Lelouch doing Zero's laundry like it's normal.

The _condoms_ _and lube_.

_'No way. No way...'_ Suzaku tries to deny it. _'He's...well he can't be too much older than me. He's taller...'_ Suzaku remembers that clearly, how Zero is definitely taller than him and even Lelouch.

(Suzaku fails to understand **heels** )

_'Taller and certainly comes across older but...I wouldn't say too much so. A few years? Early twenties.'_ Suzaku still can't help the odd twisting in his gut, the misgivings there. _'But still, Lelouch...Lelouch shouldn't...being with an older person can't be a good thing right? Especially a terrorist! He could get arrested for collaboration!'_

And if he was Lelouch would definitely be discovered as Lelouch vi Britannia. Which is bad. Very bad. It would undo all the hard work at keeping Lelouch and Nunnally safe, at Suzaku keeping his mouth shut whenever Euphie remembers her “dead” half-siblings, at all the Ashfords risk just hiding them.

The question is what Suzaku should do? Now, if it was a clear cut thing he would tell his superiors of his suspicions of a connection between a classmate of his and Zero. But it's not that clear cut. It would risk Lelouch's safety.

And Suzaku can't betray a friend. He can't. Even...even if...

Suzaku feels horribly embarrassed and tries desperately not to remember the few times he's seen Lelouch without clothing thanks to the rare times he gets dragged to gym class. The rather girly briefs he wears and how fair skinned, how delicate and beautiful he is...

...the odd bruises on him and sometimes even around his neck.

Suzaku goes bright red as he pictures a shadowy figure – _Zero_ – over a naked Lelouch, making him flush and pant and cry out in pleasure...

Suzaku stands and races to the showers, stripping in record time, and yanking on the tap and stands in the icy cold water for a good ten minutes before he's finally calmed down.

* * *

Milly Ashford is one who has a keen eye and a nose for potential mischief. That's what Lelouch says.

Milly is of the mood right now to agree. She squints, considering, at Suzaku. He's rather flushed, glancing awkwardly at Lelouch more than once. Who looks very stiff himself, studiously avoiding Suzaku and trying his best to act like he's not in the room.

It's very fishy to say the least. Deciding to tackle the hardest of the two first, Milly sways over to Lelouch, pretending to lean over to check his paperwork and that he's actually working. She eyes him from the side and pauses, tilting her head. Something purple is just shyly peeking out of his collar...

She leans in closer and pokes it, and Lelouch yelps, slapping a hand over it. “What was that for Milly?” He demands, blushing a little and flinching away from her wide grin.

“Aaha...” Milly glances over at Suzaku again and then back at Lelouch. _'I see...so that's happened...my, poor Shirley indeed though she's angry enough with him she likely won't care any time soon...probably will be relieved maybe...'_ Milly muses. _'If he's not interested in girls it's not her fault.'_

Frankly Milly wonders why she didn't consider it before. Lelouch is suspiciously proactive in making Suzaku's days at school at least reasonably happy for him, more than once glaring away potential troublemakers and making a point of staking a claim at him and half demanding he be in the Student Council to keep him safe from bullies.

Once the meeting ends, Milly hangs by the door and snags Suzaku's sleeve. “I need to talk to you. Don't worry Lulu, it's _juust_ a talk.” Milly gives him a sly grin and pushes him out the door before he can protest, locking him out. She whirls on Suzaku and claps her hands together. “So, what happened between you and Lelouch last night?”

Suzaku blushes. It's adorable, the red flush travelling over his cheeks and down his neck, even up his ears. Milly has the urge to _coo_ over him.

“Well uh...I mean...” Suzaku glances away struggles with something for a moment before looking back at her. “What...what do you think of um...men in love? With uh...each other?” Suzaku blurts out and oh how sweet! He genuinely seems to care for her opinion.

Well, Milly has only one answer for him. Both out of friendship and her own opinion. “Well, as long as people are happy together I can't complain right? They should be happy with who they are with no matter what. If someone makes you happy and you make them happy, it's all good!”

Suzaku seems to consider her words, a furrow in his brow as he thinks on it. Then he smiles, seeming to come to a decision. “Thanks President.” He says sincerely and really he's too nice and gentlemanly for his own good. Milly beams and decides she won't press him for the juicy details.

At least not yet.

* * *

_'Milly is right.'_ Suzaku realizes after some more thought. He thought so before and thinking on it again he comes to the same conclusion.

Zero seems to make Lelouch happy. How can Suzaku get in the way? Certainly he can't just stop trying to arrest Zero, it's his duty, his job, as part of the Britannian military, but how can he go up and tell Lelouch is not okay for him to be with someone who makes him happy?

_'I did think Lelouch had a girlfriend at some point...he was so awkward about it. Was it cause it was actually a boyfriend?'_ Suzaku frowns, remembering how many disparaging comments Lelouch made about his “girlfriend”. But he might not have been honest. In fact, Suzaku realizes he definitely he wasn't being honest. Lelouch isn't very honest even with his friends.

Reminds him of a term used in the manga he used to read. _Tsundere_. Lelouch certainly fits that old character role...

...though maybe Suzaku shouldn't tell him that. He has a feeling he would get yelled at. Especially as all the characters Suzaku remembers with that term being attached were all _girls_.

So with that in mind, Suzaku goes looking for Lelouch. He's not hard to find for once, being at home when he checks with Sayoko and he walks up to Lelouch frowning at something on his laptop. He closes it when Suzaku enters and looks awkward, ashamed and hesitant.

“I...” Lelouch trials off, certainly not sure how to start things. “Um...what did you want Suzaku? Nunnally said you came over yesterday looking for me but I wasn't here.”

Suzaku looks around the room and considering the laundry is put away and various other hints, Lelouch went on a cleaning spree. So he definitely knows Suzaku saw it.

“I just want to say...” Suzaku hesitates. “You are...not hurting yourself? Like...you are being careful, right?”

Lelouch stares at him. “Um...what?”

“I mean it was awkward to find but uh...” Suzaku can't bring himself to say the dreaded word. He gives an awkward laugh. “Well I suppose you have needs yourself. As much as you act all aloof, you are a seventeen year old guy and have the same emotions and needs.”

“...what?” Lelouch looks like the ground was pulled out from under him.

“So uh...I don't know what to say but I won't say anything and uh...” Suzaku rubs the back of his neck. “Be safe. And don't uh...risk anything. Especially not Nunnally.”

Lelouch genuinely looks confused. “Nunnally? She doesn't know--” He snaps his mouth shut, apparently feeling like he said so much.

_'I figured as much...Nunnally wouldn't know of course.'_ Suzaku gives him an awkward smile. “Sorry for intruding on your privacy. I'll pretend I didn't see anything and um...let's go back to normal.” Suzaku says cheerfully. “I like things as they are.”

“Uh...okay.” Lelouch blinks at him, then a flush grows on his face and he looks away. “Um...”

“Ah...that's all!” Suzaku blurts. “I'll um...just show myself out.” And quickly leaves before it gets more awkward.

But he did it! He expressed approval and he'll just...not think of it. Again.

Definitely won't think of Lelouch writhing and moaning naked on his bed...

...Suzaku needs another cold shower.

* * *

Lelouch stares at where Suzaku is and can feel the blush burning his face. It...no way did Suzaku realize he was Zero. He thought...he thought that he found it, because Lelouch forgot to put away one of his spare outfits after washing it. Thought it was safe enough hidden by the rest of his laundry for the few hours before he returned after a needed chess match to help keep his cover and get a little more money for his plans.

But instead...Lelouch turns to look at the innocent seeming drawer. Suzaku saw. He saw _that_ instead. Nothing to do with Zero but...but...

Lelouch tries desperately to not remember just what he has in that little black box Suzaku innocently opened for whatever reason. Tries not to wonder how Suzaku reacted.

_'...wait how did he react? Was he turning me down or...'_ Lelouch rubs his neck and winces at the bruises that came from an unfortunate collision that caused his helmet to pinch his neck. Not the first time; he's going to have to make adjustments soon.

_'Bad enough Milly poked at it...'_ Lelouch sighs and turns back to his laptop. He valiantly does not thing about the toy in that box and the pictures.

The pictures of Suzaku he's been using in a way you don't use pictures of your friend.

He desperately forces back the hope that Suzaku might be interested. He can't be. He said he wants things to stay as they are.

So things will stay as they are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's all thanks to [THIS](https://twitter.com/kakinamas/status/1039409754773180416) twitter thing GB showed me. It really is.
> 
> Also probably me staying up later than I planned to last night whoops.
> 
> To clarify a little, Lelouch has an anal plug and pictures of Suzaku in that little black box XD Which is what he was using along with the lube and condoms for some quality alone time.


	13. Love And Fury

Marianne remembers the time a wounded stray puppy wandered into the Aries Villa. It caused quite the fuss, drawing attention from maids and knights both.

And, possibly most importantly, it caught the attention of her son Lelouch. Lelouch was the one to coax the puppy out of hiding, to sooth it as first aid was applied. Insisted on calling for a vet, and being there for the puppy while it was looked after.

Marianne remembers his pleading gaze as he asked, ever so sweetly and with hesitation, to allow the puppy to stay at least as long as it took for it to recover. Marianne agreed, somewhat amused at how quickly attached Lelouch became to the puppy. Nunnally followed her brother, curious and gentle with the puppy too. But it bloomed, her love for the puppy, while her brother acted like a spark immediately caught fire in his heart for the poor, pitiable puppy.

Marianne couldn't let them keep the dog. Dogs are a lot of hard work and they both need to focus on their studies. The fact the stray had all the signs of growing to a huge size made her decision easier. Lelouch cried a little, setting off his sister, when they had to say goodbye to the puppy. Marianne made sure the dog went to a good family. She's fairly confident even now that dog is doing fine.

Before she “died”, she had been planning on gifting Lelouch with a kitten on his birthday. Old enough to take care of the cat and yet young enough to still have time to pamper such a creature to his delight, not yet burdened with all the work that a prince must do as part of the Britannian Empire. But V.V. – the rash, jealous brat – put an end to that with a machine gun and clever work. It is only luck that lets her escape with her Geass to Anya's body.

Years later, her daughter returns. Not as bright and playful as before, tempering her passion with sweetness and a smile, playing innocent and kind. Marianne knows her daughter enough, even now, to realize by observing her most of what she does is a lie. Like most, she seeks refuge in lies. But soon, Marianne thought back then, that will change and all masks will be removed.

She speaks of Lelouch to Anya, assigned to her to act as her knight upon her return to Pendragon, seeking comfort in the memories. Marianne listens, amazed and amused by the loving and doting brother she paints a picture of. Lelouch could do no wrong to Nunnally and spoiled her rotten. Marianne can tell that very well; Nunnally is sweet but she's also utterly spoiled and sheltered. She knows nothing of the true nature of the world, both through the care of Lelouch and her own wilful ignorance to keep up the act as the “sweet baby sister” she wants to be to her brother. A brother who filled the role of parent – of _mother_ – better than Marianne's best attempts she must admit privately to herself.

Knowing he's Zero, knowing of all he did there, Marianne wonders if Lelouch went _mad_. If he cracked through her “death”, Charles having to banish him and his sister to Japan for what protection that would bring from V.V., and then the war he clawed his way through, carrying his sister on his back almost the whole time. The difference between sweet brother Lelouch and ruthless terrorist Zero is so stark Marianne can't help but think her son went mad because of the masks and lies he needed to survive the world.

But now, fading away into purple lights and listening to the harsh words Lelouch speaks against the Ragnarok Connection, seeing the Geass fully in his eyes, Marianne realizes she was wrong. Looking at the tears, at the way he trembles and yet still walks proud, he is still **kind**. The boy who fusses so over his sister, the boy who instantly got attached to a stray puppy, the boy who waged war against Britannia and successfully became the first real threat against Britannia since the days of Napoleon, all are the same. Even in his moments of utter cruelty to the outside eye, it was born of kindness.

Lelouch loves the world. He looks out and loves it as it is, flaws and all. But like a true mother would, he sees the parts where they need to improve and presses at them so they will change. Sees the flaws and strives to teach the world, to temper it. His cruelty is not cruel. It is kindness, the best kindness he can offer a broken world so that it can be fixed.

Even as Charles rages against their son, even as he banishes them...

...Marianne smiles and thinks, _'Ah. I never understood my own son. His fury is born of love.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Random inspiration is random. This just popped into my head and I decided to write it out just to get it out. I've always wondered at Marianne...unfortunately most stuff about her is relegated to light novels and the like which are NOT translated. But as selfish as her love is, it's there and her reaction during the Ragnarok Connection suggests she, in part, deluded herself about the true nature of it and herself. She certainly is the one reacting in shock at Lelouch's words while Charles gets angry.
> 
> This also is about how Lelouch is like this. He is, in fact, very kind hearted when you look at his track record and what he does even as early on as the very first episode. He's someone who CARES a lot...and well, love and fury can coexist. They aren't mutually exclusive. Look at all the people right now out in the world violently, angrily, CARING for what is going on!


	14. Symphonia AU 2: The Second Revelation

“You know,” Nunnally says conversationally, staring at the half-elf lying before her, “sometimes I wonder what my brother saw in you, Suzaku.”

Grunting in pain, Suzaku manages to crawl to his knees, spitting out blood. One eye is shut and already developing a bruise. Various cuts tear up his outfit. The mask is shattered.

The illusion of Zero is gone.

Gino is kneeling as well, a deep cut to his shoulder. The blond boy – Emilio – can't break his attention from him collapsed before him. “Da...Dad?”

Nunnally ignores that. “You are a coward Suzaku. You hide behind a mask, hide your bloody hands with gloves, play the true hero. But you aren't, are you? Just another Angel, one of the Four Seraphim. You are responsible for so many deaths aren't you?”

Suzaku doesn't answer, just takes in deep breaths and winces. He has broken ribs. Nunnally doesn't care, her face going flat at seeing how Suzaku is ignoring her. “Answer me!” She snaps out a whip, catching him in the face. The metal tip digs into his cheek, carving a scar across his face and just missing an eye. Suzaku yells in pain.

“Zero!” The redhead woman with him calls out, stumbling to his side to support him. “You...what are you doing? Isn't he an old friend?”

“He would have been my brother-in-law yes.” Nunnally says dully. “It's the only reason why I'm not going to kill him. My brother would be upset if I killed Suzaku. Though really, why should he bother?”

“You...you really think your brother would approve of this all? The farms? The experiments? The twisted ritual you came up with?” The redhead snaps out.

“Kallen!” Suzaku finally says something, but not to Nunnally. No instead he tries to warn the redhead, this Kallen. “Don't--!” He coughs, cut off as he aggravates his wounds.

“Your brother would hate what you have become. Lelouch would see you as nothing more than a monster!” Kallen yells at her.

Nunnally sees red.

She doesn't have the right! She's not allowed to use Onii-sama's name! No one does! No one!! And she's wrong, so wrong! Her brother loves her, loves her so much! Her brother is gentle and kind to her, always forgives her for her misdeeds! He wouldn't.

“YOU KNOW NOTHING!” Nunnally lets the magic flow through her, raising up her free hand and pointing it at Kallen. Lightning crackles around her hand, and it blasts forth to destroy the lying bitch!

She sees a flash of blond hair too late to pull back.

“DAD!” Emilio screams, terrified and panicked. Suzaku yells in protest too, as Gino falls to the ground.

He's not dead. Nunnally knows he's not dead. Notdead. _Notdead_. **Notdead**. The seal is intact. But he needs healing. Needs help.

Summoning up her power, Nunnally lets the form of Yggdrasill form over her, takes on the mature form she never reached before her brother's death. It sheds the red clothing – red like her brother's blood – in favour of her Seraph robes. She floats over, calling up a powerful barrier to wrap around Gino and carry him gently. “I suppose I'll leave you alive. I have another priority than this.”

She disappears then, heading back to the Sanctuary.

“Brother loves me.” She says as she arrives, various angels coming to aid Gino. He will live; she has so much power, so many resources he will live.

But her brother won't live, not until the vessel is ready. The vessel which was sick, ill. Only now can she bring back her brother.

“You will live again brother.” Nunnally says, ignoring the chaos around her, turning her head to where she knows the Mana Seed is. “You will live! You must live. I won't...I won't accept anything else!”

She feels like the Mana Seed pulses and smiles. “Soon...soon...he will bring the vessel to me and all shall be well Onii-sama...it will...”

Nunnally will make it right. Four thousand years won't be nothing. It will not mean nothing. She did it all. All for her brother.

He will praise her. Of course. He loves her. Lelouch loves her more than anything, more than this filthy rotten world he wanted to fix.

She'll fix the world. She'll bring back Lelouch.

“Maybe I'll spare Suzaku.” Nunnally muses, as she floats over to the Mana Seed chamber, ignoring the angels who bow as she passes. “Onii-sama did love him so...so he should decide what to do with him.”

Yes, yes. Good ideas. All good ideas.

She ignores the memory of a meadow, the odd sensation of a friendship for the first time after so long, the sight of pink hair and soft lavender eyes.

It doesn't matter. She will not fail. She will succeed. She will. No matter what, this time she wins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments appreciated!
> 
> Random inspiration for this future AU. Yes Gino's son is named Emilio. Full name Emilio Weiss. He's the one prominent OCs I know will be there for certain in this AU.
> 
> This instalment is scary cause holy fucking shit is Nunnally INSANE here. I see the clothing she was wearing as just "Nunnally" as the same outfit she wore in that execution parade in canon; and thus when Lelouch died in canon. Consider it a symbolism thing; it looks like a fancy prisoner outfit and is red. She's imprisoned by her being unable to move on from her brother's death.
> 
> And yes she floats. Her legs are unable to support her weight here like in canon but she can do magic floating so no need for a wheelchair.


	15. Can't Say It Out Loud

“Lelouch I’m aaah...”

She takes a deep breath in.

“Lelouch I am ppp….”

No, no, that won’t work.

“L-louch I’m...Pr-pr-damn it.”

Come on, it shouldn’t be this hard….

“Lelouch...I’m preg-nnnaaah-damn it!”

Slamming her fist against the wall, Kururugi Suzaku swears as she trips over her words once again. This is at least the hundredth time today, and it’s starting to drive her insane. It’s such a simple phrase! She’s heard countless people use it before! They say it with ease and full of confidence that she...she has no idea what is wrong with her.

Running a hand through her hair Suzaku straightens up, glancing at the wall when she removes her fist. At least she didn’t punch a hole through it….Lelouch would have lost his mind if that had happened. Then again he’s going to lose it when he hears what she needs to tell him, but that’s for later.

And if she can get the words out...

She’s been in his dumb entertaining lounge for over an hour, practicing and this is how far she’s come. Part of her is at least glad she can get the first half of the sentence even if the rest dies on her lips. It’s somewhat promising progress….

So taking a deep breath, and moving away from the wall, along with anything that she can throw, Suzaku does her best to be calm. She centers herself, breathing in through her mouth, and out through her nose. Like Tohdoh taught her as a child so long ago. This is nothing, she can do this…

“Lelouch...I’m preeeggnn…..I’m preg-naaaa…..I am prrrrr….I am preguuuur-fuck!”

Suzaku snaps her eyes open as she finds that damn word unable to leave her lips. She crouches down, holding her head, holding back a scream of frustration.

Suzaku needs to be able to say this word. Out of anything she's gone through in her life, why this is so hard?

Her childhood hadn’t been the worse, but it had been no walk in the park. Even becoming a knight had been worse than this one word. After all it’s supposed to be a happy thing...right? People are happy when this happens? Couples usually want this...so why can’t she say it out loud?

In her head the word chants endless, like Buddhist mantra, repeating over and over because that’s what she is.

She’s pregnant. And Lelouch needs to know.

It’s not like their relationship isn’t obvious, it being more of an open secret between the other royal family. She knows for a fact Gino and the other knights placed a bet on when they’d get together. Which she punched him for after Anya let her know. Almost everyone in the palace know they’re sexually active. The last thing that needs to happen is for Lelouch to make this official to the public.

On a personal level, Suzaku isn’t sure why Lelouch hasn’t done so considering it’s been two years but that’s his decision. She’s his knight after all, and she’s supposed to follow his orders in the end. While their private relationship is equal, their formal one is how it should be. He is a prince, and she is a knight who’s job is to protect him. She takes pride in her work, and does love Lelouch with all her heart.

Even if she’s cursing their forgetfulness in safe sex a few weeks ago….

But he needs to know...so she’s not alone in this any more.

Fear grips her as she squeezes her hands together closing her eyes as her heart beats faster. Confusion grips her as all her worries start to hit her.

Should she have this baby? Maybe...

Does she want the baby? Kind of, but there’s an odd hesitation inside her chest. Kids are such a big responsibility and isn’t something you should handle without care, she knows that. Add in it took so long to get to this point in life that she’s terrified she won’t be able to go back. She can’t imagine herself not being Lelouch’s knight, even with a child.

Would Lelouch want the kid too? Another maybe on that. It’s so hard to tell sometimes when it comes to subjects like this with Lelouch.

What about his family, what will they think? Oh god that’s another nightmare to worry about…

So many thing rush through her head as dread and panic begin to build. Opening her eyes and staring down at the floor Suzaku takes a deep breath in. It’s shaky, but it’s enough to calm some of her nerves. She’s terrified....so frightened of what’s to come and just...can’t be alone in this anymore.

Finding out after a few symptoms had been scary enough. To go through this alone? She can’t imagine that…

Which is why she’s going to tell Lelouch. So she’s not alone. If they're together she knows they can do anything.

Suzaku stands up, straightening her back with ease. ‘ _Okay, I can do this. I’m an adult. This isn’t something I can hide forever and he needs to know.’_

She closes her eyes, and takes a deep breath to calm her beating heart.

“Lelouch I’m preaaaaggg—damn it!!”

Anger rushes through her, realizing that did not work at all! It’s hopeless....she’ll have to wait until she’s showing to tell Lelouch. But oh god that will take forever and she'd be in limbo for months!!

Okay...okay, what if she says it in Japanese!

“Wa-watashi ga ni-ni-aaah!!” Suzaku screams in frustration as the words die in her native language. She can’t even say _that_ right. What the hell is wrong with her.

‘ _Lelouch I’m pregnant. Lelouch I’m pregnant. Lelouch I’m pregnant. Leouch!! I. Am. Pregnant!!!’_

She can say it in her head with ease, but the word always dies on her lips and it’s so frustrating! Suzaku needs to spit it out, get it over with while she’s alone so it’s not embarrassing later on.

Suzaku sucks in a deep breath, closing her eyes.

“Lelouch! **I’m pregnant**!!”

There’s silence in the room, as a sense of satisfaction rushes across Suzaku’s chest. Yes!! She finally got it out! Now she can tell Lelouch and then--

“Oh...Oh my.”

Suzaku’s heart stops at the new voice...a voice she recognizes all to well. Snapping her eyes open and turning to the door, she sees none other than...Marianne Vi Britannia. She stands there, hand over her mouth in shock. The knight’s face turns a bright red as she locks eyes with the empress, and all to sudden dying sounds like a good thing.

But wait, no way Lady Marianne heard her yell, that would be far to perfect! Yes of course she’s taken back by her yell! And couldn’t have possible understood what Suzaku spat out. Because after all that would mean she’s been having sex with her son and hahahaha they are not _officially_!! oh god...please….don’t let her have heard!!!

“Suzaku...you’re...” Marianne pauses as she looks behind her at the open door.

She closes it, and makes her way to Suzaku. In a blink of an eye she’s right in the knight’s face, and holding her hand. Suzaku takes a step back, but Marianne follows with ease.

“Oh Suzaku...is it true? You’re _pregnant_?” Marianne asks, her expression a serious one.

Suzaku wants to die.

Right here and now. Let the floor swallow her up, and then there would be nothing. Of _course_ it had to be Lelouch’s mother hear her scream out such a sensitive secret! It couldn’t have been any one else she could scare into silence. Oh no, it had to be the freaking Empress of Britannia…

Feeling herself start to sweat, Suzaku nods her head a little “Y-yes your...m-majesty….”

“And it’s Lelouch’s right!?” She leans a bit forward, some how getting closer as Suzaku let’s out a little yelp.

“Y-y-yes ma’am!!”

Marianne is quiet, staring into Suzaku’s eyes for an uncomfortable long time. Suzaku’s heart thunders in her chest while she wishes with everything she could ...run away right here and now.

“That is…. _wonderful_!!”

A huge smile spreads across Marianne’s lips, while Suzaku swears there are actual _stars_ in her eyes. With a little squeal she let’s go of Suzaku’s hands, and throws her arms around the young woman. Marianne pulls her into a tight hug against her chest, as she let’s out a shriek of laughter, bouncing up and down. Shock runs through the knight as she stands there, in complete shock as the empress begins to spin them around. And squeezing her harder against her chest...

What...what is happening!?

* * *

“Only seven weeks along? My, you found out earlier than I did with Lelouch.”

Suzaku feels her stomach twist as she stares down at the cup of tea in her hands. It’s only been thirty minutes but it feels like a life time since Marianne walked in on her practice. Now here she is, sharing a cup of tea and some sweets between Lelouch’s mother. It’s surreal, especially after all the excited giggling she did when she found out.

Suzaku isn’t sure if this is a good thing, and would have preferred a freak out. At least then it wouldn’t feel so...off.

“You didn’t know…?”

“Oh no, I’d say I found out about the ninth week in.” Marianne sighs a bit. “I was so busy with my knight duties I didn’t even realize I missed my period. It wasn’t until my morning sickness got the better of me. Then I had it all through the pregnancy, Lelouch was such a fussy baby even before he was born.”

Suzaku can’t help the smile there. “That sounds about right with him.”

“So Suzaku, if I may ask, how have you been handling this? What made you check?”

Suzaku blinks at her question looking up from her tea to catch the empress by her eyes. She’s smiling pleasantly, not a hint of some hidden agenda to be found. But it’s a bit hard to judge Marianne, especially considering she’s Lelouch’s mother. Like her son she tends to have more going on than she let’s on, always thinking. But for some reason...Suzaku feels she’s genuine in her curiousty and wants to know how she’s doing.

“Well...I kind of...threw up on Lloyd.” Suzaku laughs a bit at that, eyes dropping back down to the tea. “I haven’t been feeling to hot lately, but I thought it was a cold. Until I started to throw up, and then I forced myself into Lancelot for a test yesterday...well...that was a mess.”

“Oooh dear...that does. Don’t tell me you got sick in the cockpit.” Marianne places a hand on her chest.

“No, no! I didn’t get sick there, thankfully. I got to dizzy so they told me to shut down and when they came to check on me...I kind of….lost it on Lloyd.” Suzaku laughs as she rubs the back of her head. “He was so upset at me that he made me get tested out, and well...here we are.”

Marianne laughs as she shakes her head, while Suzaku takes a sip of her tea. It’s a bit easier to take now, especially after all that tension. It's strange, the only reason she figured something was wrong is because of Lloyd. They all thought it was something else but...hm it’s kind of funny now that she thinks about it

“So...are you going to keep the baby?”

Suzaku almost spits out her drink at the question, and coughs as the warm liquid hits the back of her throat to fast. She scrambles for a napkin, pressing it against her mouth as she hacks without grace, until it passes.

“E-excuse me!? I don’t mean to be rude your majesty but--”

“Call me Marianne, you’re obviously going to be my daughter in law one day so might as well skip the formalities. Anyways, I asked if you’re going to keep the baby?” Marianne rolls her eyes, smiling a bit when she sets back to staring Suzaku.

“I-I….I’m not..sure yet. I mean...” Suzaku squeezes her tea cup a little tighter as she wilts under Marianne’s gaze. “I would have to take off time...and I’m not comfortable with that. But I...wouldn’t be against having a child. Though if I’m being honest I’d rather talk to Lelouch...he’s a part of this too.”

Marianne softens as she listens, nodding her head. “Well...whatever you decide I want you to know that we will support you.” She reaches out and places a hand on top of Suzaku’s, squeezing. “Though you aren’t married yet, I want you to know that we do consider you a part of this family Suzaku. And whatever you decide is best, I know Lelouch will go along with it and so will the rest of us.”

Suzaku’s eyes widen at her words, and her warm hand. “Y-your maj--”

“Marianne!”

“M-Mariane…..san...” Suzaku can’t help it, it feels so weird to say her name so informal...she has to add something! “Th-thank you...I appreciate it.”

There’s a little huff from the empress, not to happy with the san but it soon dissolves into giggles. As if she's some school girl with a secret. “Well don’t worry my dear. Everything will work out I promise you that. And the most important part...this might kick Lelouch in gear and get him to marry you.”

“Uh...”

“That boy...he’s so ingrained in being perfect and doing everything in a set time frame.” Marianne sighs in a dramatic fashion at this. Suzaku can't help but smile a little, noting how Lelouch's dramatic sighs are similar. “I love him so, but my son needs to learn how to relax or he’ll loose all his hair! If I can be honest with you Suzaku, this is the perfect motivation to get him to marry you!”

“Ehh but oh gosh no your ma--” Suzaku stops herself and swallows. “M-Marianne-san, I don’t think Lelouchis going to marry me. I’m only his knight.”

“His knight who he loves!" Marianne huffs waving her hand. “He fell for you the moment you kicked that would be assassin in the face. After that, we figured he would dance around for a bit and then marry you when he was ready. But I figured that would take at least another year. I know for sure this will speed up his plans!”

She chuckles to herself, setting down her tea cup and so proud in her understanding of her son. “So, with that said let's get to the more important topics. Suzaku...what would you name the baby if you do decide to keep it? Girl? Boy? What would you prefer? Oh gosh give me aaaaaalll the details!!”

Suzaku barely has enough time to set down her own cup before Marianne snatches her hands. She’s pulling her closer making the knight wish they were not sitting on a couch. By the time she's done, she almost has Suzaku in her lap, bouncing with joy all the while.

“Um...well..I...don’t know?” she laughs, so nervous. "I-I never thought about it before?"

Marianne's laugh shakes Suzaku's whole body as she pulls her against her chest once more. "Ooooh my dear!! You are too sweet! Well then let me tell you some names I've been saving! Maybe one will catch your interest!"

Suzaku let's out another nervous little laugh, trying to not pull away out of fear.

‘ _Oh god...what in the world did I get myself involved in?_ _Lelouch’s mother is terrifying!!’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually thought of this fic a while ago but just got busy with a few other things. I figured it was a fun idea, especially with having Marianne be a little less. "evil" so to say. A still bit on the selfish side but just doing a bit better in this happy au where there is no sadness. I actually have plans to continue this, and if anyone's into it please let me know in the comments! I'll make it it's own fic there to make things a little easier. 
> 
> Seriously, let me know what you think since I'm curious. This was a fun one to write, even with just a simple start there.


	16. Dream or...

Two figures. Flashes of light. Lightning. They are in an open field, covered in the wreckage of battle. Two great bulks of Knightmares, completely wrecked. He only recognizes they are Knightmares from bits and pieces; here, the cracked open cockpit. Here, a large metal hand.

With a strange jolt, he recognizes the white and gold one as that damnable White Helmet.

His gaze moves onwards, looking at the two still continuing to fight even with their Knightmares wrecked. Two figures, moving swiftly over the broken ground.

A moment of stillness, as they stop for a moment to catch their breath, lets him identify them.

One is Suzaku. He's dressed like a knight, a Knight of Honour. Something twists in his chest at seeng that. The other figure is...

He knows the figure. But he shies from identifying the long black hair, the indigo eyes, the familiar features. It's an impossible thing.

He realizes he's dreaming in that moment, as they resume fighting.

They are fighting...over him. He's close, sitting down in an out of place red couch. He's dressed like a prince, he can see the fine tailored suit, the white cravat, the purple details on black cloth. He's sitting here, watching and waiting.

Waiting to be saved? He looks up, seeing Suzaku continuing to fight. The intense look on his face.

“You are a selfish brat.” Mo—The other fighter says, tauntingly. “Do you really think he wants this?”

“I know. I know! But I'm still going to do it...I decided this. So get out of the way!” Suzaku yells, pressing his sword against his opponent's. There is a still moment, then the ground seems to shake, the battlefield trembling. When he looks, he can see various Knightmare parts just dissolving, a few glimpses of grass. Flowers. He sees a sunflower. It's beautiful. A battlefield turning into a happy visage of summer.

Strangely, he feels only dread. He stands, stumbling forward. He wants to stop this. End this.

Mo—Suzaku's opponent sees him first and with a sly smirk that looks wrong – truly a dream – moves to intercept him, grabbing him in a hand. He's pushed between, stopping Suzaku from stabbing at his opponent. There is a moment of stillness, then he's pushed away.

“Very well. If you want to...do so.” Mo—the other taunts, as Lelouch finds himself in Suzaku's arms. He's holding him, looking worriedly at him. He then, of all things, smiles.

“Rescue him...if he wants it.” Those words are in the air, tense and strange.

_'I...I don't want this...?'_ Lelouch can only watch, remote as if someone else is moving his body even as he knows it is also himself, as he embraces Suzaku back, Suzaku dropping his guard, lowering his sword.

Ignorant to the gun he raises to his head. “I'm sorry.” Lelouch whispers in his ear. “But I can't be rescued. That's not allowed.”

A loud gunshot goes off. Red sprays in the air, wet and warm, covering his body. Behind him, Mo—the other person laughs and claps.

Lelouch sits up in bed, still hearing the sound of a gunshot in his mind. He feels sweaty, pushing his hair back from his face and looking around. His room is as it normally is. What was once a neat room is under attack by C.C.'s messiness.

“A dream...of course.” Lelouch takes in deep breathes, trying to calm his racing heart. He glances over at the window, seeing the rain pouring down.

His heart still beats fast and he can feel the sensation of a gun in his hand. The warm sensation of blood on his face is a ghostly pressure on him.

“...what a strange dream.” Lelouch says, as if it will end the lingering horror. “A very...very strange dream...impossible.” He says and believes it.

He thinks so, at least. Just a dream. There is no reason to see it as anything else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not even sure why this exists. The whole scene just bugged me to write it and I did. And got nothing else out of it. Hmph.
> 
> You guys have any idea what is going on here?


	17. Monster AU 4: Firebird

“You _aren't helping_.” Suzaku hisses out, sounding irritated. Angry even.

Lelouch rolls his eyes. “I am trying to. You just aren't _listening_.” Lelouch snaps back. He's in the ocean, or at least half of his body is. He pushes back wet locks of hair and glares up at Suzaku. Beneath the waves his tail moves back and forth, keeping him next to the large rock that is above him. To the side is more rocky shore, a good chunk covered by flopping fish that Lelouch tossed on there.

Though considering Suzaku's current state and his stupid inability to change back, he's going to need to get more. Or somehow convince Suzaku that yes, he can eat a _literal_ tree in this form.

Suzaku snorts, a great wind coming from his nostrils as he does so. Fire licks a bit around his snout and Lelouch ducks under just before he starts yelling again. Fire flares above the water, Lelouch waiting until the red-orange light fades before going back up.

Suzaku is the most dense person in the world. Lelouch has thought that before, but having such proof in front of him is unbelievable. “You really didn't know. Despite the _obvious_ differences you never thought--”

“I didn't stare at other guys' dicks!” Suzaku protests and wow _okay_. A little too much information in that. Lelouch clears his throat and considers Suzaku before him.

He's huge. That's for sure. Leathery, tough skin, similar to a rhino's, is in front of him. But painted multiple colours, leaning into yellows, reds, and pinks with streaks of white. Feathers sprout in certain areas, covering the joints of the knees, the wrist, spreading up over the wings. The head is similar to that of a lizard, with the clawed feet strange. The front ones look more like four-fingered hands while the back lean into the clawed shape of birds of prey. Suzaku's green eyes blaze, no visible pupil within the pure green there, and a large crest of white feathers on top of his head, standing up to show his defensive, ready to attack state of mind. Slightly hidden by the feathers are his horns, curving backwards towards his neck.

“But you didn't know. At all. So I'm at a loss how to teach you. I knew.” Lelouch reminds him, flipping up the sparkly tail of his. “I knew I was a mermaid since _birth_ practically. You didn't know.”

“So now I'm stuck as a dragon forever?” Suzaku whines, with a hint of a growl to it. “You can fix it. _Fix it_!”

Lelouch sighs. “It's _firebird_. That's what you are. Not a dragon. You are a firebird. Dragon is...something else.” Lelouch can feel his cheeks blaze a bit with warmth. It's one thing to see Suzaku in human form, to know of his strength and abilities there.

It's another to see him as a firebird, looking downright gorgeous and powerful. And he keeps using dragon which _doesn't mean what he thinks_ and Lelouch really needs to focus on the current situation. The tree eating is looking more and more likely and Lelouch is **not** in the mood to argue with Suzaku over that as well as this.

“Suzaku. You first need to _calm the hell down_.” Lelouch says, his voice snapping like a whip. Suzaku's long neck shrinks back, his feathered crest drooping. “Once you calm down you can start figuring out how to switch back.”

Lelouch stares on the surface, seeing how Suzaku is thinking, before flipping himself over and back into the water. Whatever the outcome, they both will need a lot of food here. Some fruit might be possible; Suzaku can just shake a tree like that to bring down the fruit so Lelouch can catch it and not deal with the risks of climbing an actual tree to get it. Or Suzaku with his crazy physical skills can do it himself once he changes back.

As Lelouch grabs up more fish, managing another three – two in his hands, one in his mouth – he feels a pulse of energy. Not expanding, but contracting. He swims up to the surface, spitting the fish in his mouth towards the shore.

Suzaku is sitting on rock above, examining his hands. Clawed and covered in feathers. The damn Britannian white pilot suit is still mostly intact, but Lelouch can see how the arms and legs have been shredded by his half-form. The horns are still on his head, he has his wings ripping out the back and flapping slightly, but he looks mostly human. He looks up, green eyes still in firebird form and blinks at seeing Lelouch. “This is as far as I can get.”

Lelouch is unable to speak for a time, before shaking his head, pulling himself out of his _oh fuck my best friend is_ **hot** mental place. “You made progress even so.” Lelouch tosses the other two fish on shore and pulls himself off. A bit of concentration changes himself back to half-form, covered in scales and other traits that show the mermaid heritage he has. Suzaku looks away as he heads towards the carefully folded Zero suit nearby, his shoulders stiff. Lelouch carefully dresses again, though he doesn't drop the half-form. He's a little less likely to catch a chill like this. Good thing the Zero suit is water proof.

“Come on. Let's get a fire started. Should be easy. You've been breathing fire nine times out of ten when you talk.” Suzaku actually blushes at Lelouch's words but stands, heading over to help Lelouch gather up the fish in the basket Lelouch made up from the leaves and grasses here. His gaze narrows at seeing Lelouch dressed as Zero, at how he has the mask strapped to his hip with a belt, the cape folded and tucked in the same belt a little awkwardly.

Lelouch sighs, seeing how Suzaku is still grumpy and upset over him being Zero. A major reason why he's not going to be able to go to full human form any time soon at this rate.

Lelouch can feel a vague pounding behind his eyes, suggesting of an incoming headache, but ignores it in favour of searching for a valid fruit tree and a safe place to set up camp for the night. It's going to take time for rescue from either side to show up and best for them to prepare for a possible long stay.

Though Lelouch hopes it doesn't take too long he also hopes it takes long enough he can stop Suzaku from sprouting feathers every time he so much _thinks_ about him being Zero.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May or may not happen in the completed version. But here is another monster! The Firebird aka Suzaku finds out he's not human and has a massive freak out (flames included). Essentially what people think of when it comes to calling someone a "dragon" is what a Firebird is.
> 
> A Dragon is a Chimera, a half-breed between a mermaid and firebird. Which is entirely why Lelouch is flustered on top of Suzaku being damnably attractive. He has different standards than humans and Suzaku was already hot. Him in full firebird form has Lelouch, if you pardon the pun, _hot under the collar _.__
> 
> __Also yes, Firebirds have weird dicks even in human form. Suzaku noticed but failed to put two and two together cause of denial. I should note his mother was the firebird parent and she's dead. And it's not a happy story. So per his usual character, Suzaku went into deep denial about things to cope._ _


End file.
